


Ink Blossoms (Fleurs d'encre)

by CrazyGoldenWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Florist Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oral Sex, Tattoo Artist Peter Hale, Tattooed Peter Hale, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGoldenWolf/pseuds/CrazyGoldenWolf
Summary: [TRADUCTION] « Alors, tu vas ruiner la baby shower de ta nièce avec des fleurs de la mauvaise couleur ? » demande le fleuriste, Stiles, quand ils arrivent au comptoir. Il sort un classeur et se met à le feuilleter.« Pas ruiner. Doucement déranger, » dit Peter.« Bien, jouer avec les hormones d’une femme enceinte semble être un bon plan. »« Pour être honnête, son fiancé et le père de son bébé est mon ex-petit ami, » dit Peter. « Et nous n’étions pas séparés quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. »Le fleuriste le regarde, surpris. « Et tu lui prends toujours ses fleurs? » demande-t-il.« C’est sous la contrainte, je te l’assure, » dit Peter. Il ne serait absolument pas ici si son alpha ne le lui avait pas ordonné.« Eh bah merde, ouais, allons te chercher des fleurs de vengeance violettes, » dit Stiles.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Ink Blossoms (Fleurs d'encre)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ink Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884065) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



> Salut, Salut !  
> Me revoila pour une nouvelle traduction Steter pour laquelle j'ai pris énormément de plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi !
> 
> Je n'ai reçu qu'une seule autre autorisation de traduction sur les 7 ou 8 que j'ai envoyé, je pense que les auteurs ne sont peut-être plus présent sur AO3... Mais je garde espoir ! Et la prochaine trad n'arrivera pas tout de suite car je suis un projet de Beta ! Mais je ne disparais pas, c'est promis ;) et si j'ai assez d'encouragement, je m'y mettrais peut-être en même temps... vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire x)
> 
> Petites explications :  
> Façon Jerry Springer = The Jerry Springer Show est une émission où le principe est d'inviter des individus, couples ou familles, afin d'exposer et résoudre en public leur problème (souvent le sexe, la drogue, la prostitution, le racisme, etc.), devant des spectateurs qui peuvent réagir, poser des questions ou donner une opinion sur les invités. Merci Wikipédia.  
> Maury = Anciennement The Maury Show, du même genre que The Jerry Springer Show.  
> Digitaire = C’est de la mauvaise herbe… hé hé hé.
> 
> Euh et je n'ai pas été relu par quiconque sauf moi-même donc j'ai sans doute laissé des coquilles, je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère surtout ne pas avoir laissé de traductions littéral parce que je ne me rend plus compte de ce qui se dit en anglais et pas en français...
> 
> Amusez-vous bien !
> 
> Bisous <3

Peter tape du pied impatiemment, vérifiant son téléphone pour la troisième fois en autant de minutes. 10h07. Le fleuriste aurait dû ouvrir il y a sept minutes. Chaque commentaire sur Yelp et Google dit que cette boutique est la meilleure de la région. La plupart ont convenu que le propriétaire, tout en étant “excentrique” (pour citer le membre de Yelp  _ G-Sizzle _ ), est un génie et que les prix sont justes. Le prix ne dérange pas particulièrement Peter, mais la qualité le fait et cette boutique a une note de cinq étoiles après près d’un millier d’avis.

Ça ne veut rien dire si le magasin n’ouvre pas bientôt. Peter vérifie les heures indiquées sur la porte, mais oui, comme toutes les autres fois où il a vérifié, ça dit toujours qu’ils ouvrent à 10h00. C’est une matinée animée et Marcus Floral est dans le vieux quartier du centre-ville, un quartier populaire. Il y a des gens qui marchent à côté de lui sur le trottoir, ne lui prêtant pas une once d’attention alors qu’il fusille des yeux la devanture obscure du magasin.

Peter regarde le deuxième étage contemplativement. C’est similaire à l’immeuble où travaille Peter, un espace de travail qui a probablement un appartement pour le propriétaire à l’étage, bien qu’il loue l’appartement au-dessus de sa propre boutique à deux de ses artistes, Boyd et Erica. Dans sa pure irritation, il envisage de jeter quelque chose à la fenêtre du deuxième étage pour attirer l’attention du propriétaire, mais les lumières de la boutique clignotent.

Il est difficile de voir à travers les grandes et lumineuses fleurs exposées dans les vitrines, mais il est à peu près sûr qu’il voit du mouvement à l’arrière du magasin alors que plus de lumières s’allument. Il faut encore une minute et vingt-deux secondes avant que quelqu’un ne s’approche de l’avant, retourne le panneau ouvert sur la vitre et déverrouille la porte d’entrée.

Peter ouvre la porte d’un coup sec, faisant sursauter l’homme de l’autre côté. Il est beau, Peter peut l’admettre, avec de grands yeux bruns chauds, des cheveux bruns en bataille et une peau très embrassable. Dans une autre situation, Peter essaierait de le charmer pour obtenir un rendez-vous ou au moins une nuit avec l’homme en face de lui. Mais actuellement, il est un peu pressé par le temps.

« Tu es en retard, » dit Peter.

« Je- quoi ? » dit l’homme.

« Il est dit que tu ouvres à 10h. C’est passé depuis dix minutes, » dit Peter.

« Mec, c’est un magasin de fleurs, pas une banque. Je ne suis pas super inquiet d’être ouvert à 10h pile, » dit l'homme. Il semble légèrement amusé par l’impolitesse de Peter au lieu de vouloir le réprimander.

« Tu vis littéralement au-dessus. Il n’y a aucune excuse pour être en retard, » dit Peter.

« C’est l’excuse parfaite. Je n’ai pas de trajet, ce qui signifie que je peux dormir plus longtemps et donc quand je dors trop, les conséquences ne sont pas désastreuses, » dit le fleuriste.

« Ça n’a aucun sens, » dit Peter, troublé. Les gens ne débattent pas vraiment avec lui la plupart du temps.

« Bien sûr que si, ça en a, » dit le fleuriste. « Maintenant, es-tu ici pour te disputer avec moi, ou puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Oui, tu peux, » dit Peter, en essayant de reprendre pied. « Ma sœur m’a informé ce matin que je devais apporter des fleurs pour la baby shower de ma nièce cet après-midi. »

Laura, pourrie gâtée qu’elle est, a une liste très spécifique de demandes pour sa fête. Demandes que Peter est plus qu’heureux d’ignorer complètement.

« D’accord. Comme une pièce maîtresse pour sa table ou juste un gros bouquet ? Quelque chose entre les deux ? » demande le fleuriste.

« Le grand arrangement pour sa table est nécessaire, mais si tu peux faire des petits centres pour les cinq tables d’hôtes, ce serait merveilleux, » dit Peter, en essayant de sauver ce qui reste de son charme. Il a besoin que ce gars fasse du bon boulot et le réprimander n’est probablement pas la meilleure façon d’avoir ça.

« Et à quelle heure as-tu besoin qu’ils soient prêts ? »

« 13h au plus tard, » dit Peter.

« Hmm, » fredonne le fleuriste, tapotant sa lèvre alors qu’il réfléchit. « Faisable. As-tu une palette de couleur ou une préférence de fleur ? Sinon, j’ai un livre au comptoir avec quelques exemples. »

« Elle veut du bleu parce qu’elle va avoir un garçon, mais ça doit être violet, » dit Peter.

Le fleuriste lève les sourcils. « Pas fan de cette connerie d'expression de genre binaire par des couleurs arbitrairement assignées ? » demande-t-il.

« Ça et c’est une horrible personne. Donc c’est un “va te faire foutre» très poli pour elle, » dit Peter.

Le fleuriste ricane et se retourne, faisant signe à Peter de le suivre. « Viens, je vais te montrer ce que j’ai en tête. »

Peter suit le fleuriste, jette un œil autour de lui dans la boutique. Maintenant qu’il est à l’intérieur, son irritation est en baisse et il peut en apprécier la beauté. C’est un peu encombré, comme une explosion colorée. Il y a un présentoir avec les petits cactus et succulentes populaires dans des récipients aux couleurs joyeuses près du centre du magasin. Des vases et bouquets vifs siègent sur toutes les autres surfaces et maintenant que Peter fait attention, l’odeur est incroyable. Son loup veut se rouler et se couvrir du parfum doux et frais, mais Peter a des choses plus importantes à faire. C’est comme se frayer un chemin à travers une jungle colorée et parfumée pour atteindre le comptoir près de l’arrière.

« Alors, tu vas ruiner la fête de ta nièce ? » demande le fleuriste quand ils arrivent au comptoir. Il sort un classeur et se met à le feuilleter.

« Pas ruiner. Doucement déranger, » dit Peter.

« Bien, jouer avec les hormones d’une femme enceinte semble être un bon plan. »

« Pour être honnête, son fiancé et le père de son bébé est mon ex-petit ami, » dit Peter. « Et nous n’étions pas séparés quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. »

Le fleuriste le regarde, surpris. « Et tu lui prends toujours ses fleurs? » demande-t-il.

« C’est sous la contrainte, je te l’assure, » dit Peter. Il ne serait absolument pas ici si son alpha ne le lui avait pas ordonné.

« Eh bah merde, ouais, allons te chercher des fleurs de vengeance violettes, » dit le fleuriste. Il tourne le classeur face à Peter, pointant vers un arrangement violet et blanc. « Je pense à quelque chose de petit comme ça avec les anémones violettes pour les cinq centres de table, puis je peux faire quelque chose de plus grand et ajouter quelques roses et du feuillage qui correspondront pour la table principale. » Il tourne une page et pointe vers un autre arrangement. Peter ne peut identifier aucune des fleurs à part les roses (avec lesquelles il est intimement familier, les tatouant au moins une fois par semaine), mais c’est beau.

« C’est parfait, » dit Peter.

« Des allergies ou des restrictions ? » demande le fleuriste.

« Eh bien, c’est une baby shower de loup-garou, donc pas d’aconit, » dit Peter.

« Pigé, » dit le fleuriste, en prenant note. « Je n’utilise pas d’aconit dans les arrangements à moins que ce ne soit spécifiquement demandé de toute façon, mais je m’assurerai que ça n’entre pas en contact avec. »

« J’apprécie, » dit Peter.

« Bien. C’est une journée calme, donc cela devrait être fait avant 12h30, 12h45 au plus tard, » dit le fleuriste, écrivant les détails de la commande de Peter avant de taper le total dans la caisse enregistreuse défoncée. « Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur et que tu sois mignon, sinon tu te retrouverais avec le supplément du client trou du cul au lieu de juste le prix des commandes urgentes. »

« Oh, tu penses que je suis mignon ? » demande Peter avec un sourire.

Le fleuriste roule des yeux. « Bien sûr, c’est ce que tu retiens de tout ça, » dit-il.

Peter ne sait honnêtement pas si le prix est élevé ou non, il est juste heureux que ce soit fait. Il remet sa carte et signe le reçu quand il le lui donne. Il passe la porte et est au coin de la rue avant de réaliser qu’il n’a même pas eu le nom du fleuriste. Peut-être que le magasin porte son nom, bien qu’il ne ressemble pas à un Marcus. Ce n’est pas vraiment important, suppose Peter. Il a d’autres courses à faire avant de retourner chez le fleuriste. Heureusement, aucune d’entre elles n’est liée à la fête de sa nièce briseuse de ménage et de son ex infidèle.

Peter s’arrête au magasin de tatouage et est accueilli par un chœur de “Va te faire foutre !” de ses merveilleux employés. Le magasin est fermé pour la journée afin qu’ils puissent faire un inventaire, inventaire pour lequel Peter est commodément absent. Être le patron a des avantages dont Peter n’a absolument aucun scrupule à abuser. Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps de toute façon, ils veulent juste pleurnicher sur le sujet.

« Donc, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas les donuts ? » demande Peter.

La tête d’Erica surgit de derrière la réception. Elle le regarde avec méfiance, ce qui est juste, il n’apporte pas souvent de nourriture à moins qu’il ne les soudoie, mais il est de bien meilleure humeur après le fleuriste. Elle voit la boîte dans ses mains et sourit.

« Il ne ment même pas ! » les appelle-t-elle.

Il y a plusieurs bruits de pas avant que Cora ne dérape de sa salle de perçage et qu’Ennis ne tourne rapidement au coin de la salle de stockage. Boyd apparaît quelques instants plus tard, les bras pleins de boîtes de gants.

« Nous avons assez de gants pour un an et demi. Dieu merci, tu nous as fait vérifier, » dit-il sèchement.

« Je peux jeter les beignets, » dit Peter.

« Non ! » dit Cora. Elle lui arrache la boîte des mains et la pose sur le comptoir où elle est immédiatement envahie par les trois autres. Il pense qu’il voit une ou deux griffes là-dedans. Que Dieu aide quiconque se met entre Erica et un donut griffe d’ours.

« Merci, Peter. C’est très gentil de ta part, Peter, » dit Peter.

« Merchi, » dit Ennis à travers une bouchée d’un donut à l’ancienne.

« Vous êtes des animaux, » dit Peter. « Cora, ta mère voudrait que je te rappelle de ne pas porter de noir aujourd’hui. »

« Je vais commodément oublier ce rappel jusqu’à ce que nous arrivions, » dit Cora.

« Gentille fille, » dit Peter. « C’est pourquoi tu es ma nièce préférée. »

Cora était sa nièce préférée même avant l’incident de Laura et Patrick, un statut qu’elle avait cimenté quand elle avait crié sur Laura pendant vingt bonnes minutes après avoir découvert ce qu’elle avait fait avec l’ex de Peter. Mais à la fin de la journée, elle était toujours la sœur de Laura et son compagnon de meute et Peter ne voulait pas qu’elle rate ça. D’après Talia, il est peut-être un salaud, mais il comprend la valeur de la famille. Ce n’est pas parce que Laura est sur la liste noire de Peter qu’il a besoin qu’elle soit sur celle de Cora.

Patrick, cependant... Peter est d’accord pour qu’elle déteste Patrick.

Erica avait offert, avec un sourire presque maniaque, plein de crocs, de venir à la baby shower avec eux. Peter soupçonne qu’elle veut en partie s’échapper avant la fin de l’inventaire, mais il sait aussi qu’elle est férocement protectrice de ceux qu’elle considère comme siens et Peter était l’un de ses premiers amis quand elle a déménagé à Beacon Hills. Il est bien conscient qu’elle serait plus qu’heureuse de démonter Patrick et Laura à nouveau (elle l’a déjà fait, mais sa soif de vengeance ne semble jamais diminuer. Peter peut admirer ça chez quelqu’un), mais il avait poliment décliné.

« J’ai une liste de ce qu’il nous manque, » dit Ennis, après avoir avalé sa bouchée de donut. « Je te l’enverrai par mail quand nous aurons terminé. »

« Parfait, » dit Peter. « Je vais voir Deucalion. Cora, je serai de retour à 13h00 pour te prendre. »

Cora le salue de la main, toujours en train de mâcher son donut à l’érable.

Deucalion est le comptable de Peter. Même si Peter peut s’occuper des impôts trimestriels, il n’en a absolument aucune envie et à quoi cela sert-il de diriger une entreprise prospère s’il ne peut pas payer des gens pour faire le travail de merde à sa place ? Après Deucalion, il court à la banque, puis à la maison pour prendre des vêtements de rechange pour la baby shower. Quand Peter revient à Marcus Floral à 12h30, il y a un jeune blond au comptoir qui essaie de nouer un épais ruban rouge en un nœud complexe, la langue sortant de concentration. Il se redresse quand la cloche sonne et sourit.

« Bienvenue à Marcus Floral ! » gazouille-t-il. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« J’ai une commande à récupérer, » dit Peter. Le gamin (Liam, dit son badge) agite la tête.

« Oh, le mec impoli de la baby shower, » dit-il. Peter soupire. Il suppose que c’est juste. « Oui, je vais vérifier ça. Une seconde. »

Liam disparaît par la porte de derrière, laissant Peter seul pour regarder l’exposition d’orchidées. Il en voulait quand il était plus jeune, mais sa mère lui disait toujours qu’elles étaient notoirement difficiles à garder en vie et qu’il en aurait peut-être une quand il serait plus vieux. Finalement, il avait arrêté de demander. Il passe délicatement ses doigts sur les pétales jaunes quand la porte arrière s’ouvre, révélant le fleuriste de tout à l’heure. Il porte une grande boîte en carton, Liam suit avec une seconde plus petite.

« Juste à temps, » dit-il en plaçant sa boîte sur le comptoir. « J’ai fini il y a environ cinq minutes. Jette un coup d'œil. »   


Peter regarde dans les boîtes, les sourcils se lèvent. Les arrangements sont beaux, même mieux que ce que les images avaient montré. Les centres de table ont une simplicité élégante, tandis que l’arrangement principal pour la table de Laura est une pure beauté. Et le meilleur de tous, il n’y a de bleu nulle part. Violet, un peu de vert et blanc, mais pas de bleu.    


« C’est parfait, » dit Peter. « Ça en vaut chaque centime. »

Le fleuriste sourit, l’air fier mais rougit aussi un peu. Adorable.    


« Liam, finis la commande de Finstock, je vais aider Peter à porter ça à sa voiture, » dit le fleuriste.   


Liam hoche la tête et reprend le ruban, luttant pour créer un nœud. Le fleuriste roule des yeux et ramasse l’une des boîtes, faisant signe à Peter de prendre l’autre. Ils sont un peu encombrés pour sortir par la porte d’entrée, mais ils se débrouillent, marchant jusqu’à la place où Peter est garé.    


« Alors, es-tu le Marcus dans Marcus Floral ? » demande Peter.

« Quoi ? Oh, non, je suis Stiles. Marcus était l’ancien propriétaire. Je lui ai acheté l’année dernière quand il a pris sa retraite et déménagé en Floride, et je n’ai tout simplement pas encore changé le nom, » dit Stiles.    


« Un peu jeune pour un propriétaire d’entreprise, » dit Peter. Stiles lui convient beaucoup mieux que Marcus.   


Stiles hausse les épaules. « Je travaillais ici à temps partiel alors que j’allais encore à l’université. Mais j’en suis tombé amoureux et j’ai quitté l’école pour faire ça à temps plein, dit Stiles. « Les plantes sont beaucoup moins déprimantes que la psychologie. »   


« Je peux le croire, » dit Peter. « Je me suis moi-même retiré de l’école de droit. Le monde des affaires était trop pour moi. »

« Ouais, vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à un gars de bureau, » dit Stiles, regardant Peter de haut en bas alors qu’il pose la boîte de fleurs. Il sait ce que Stiles voit : un jean, des bottes de motard et des bras couverts de tatouages. Ouais, il ne crie pas vraiment avocat, mais c’est ce qu’il aime.    


« Ça ne me convenait pas, » dit Peter.    


« Et moi qui pensais que votre attitude moralisatrice fonctionnerait bien pour remettre les gens à leur place dans la salle d’audience, » dit Stiles, souriant légèrement.   


Avant que Peter ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Liam arrive près d’eux, l’air frénétique.

« Stiles ! Finstock est là et il parle de vouloir des œillèsanthèmes ! J’ai demandé s’il voulait dire des œillets ou des chrysanthèmes et il a dit non et oh mon Dieu, je n’ai aucune idée de comment traiter avec lui, » dit Liam.

« Le devoir m’appelle, » dit Stiles. « Amuse-toi bien à la baby shower façon Jerry Springer. »

« Profite bien de ton client délirant, » dit Peter.

Stiles lui fait un clin d'œil et retourne vers le magasin, secouant la tête à la panique de Liam.

« Il est inoffensif, mec, » Peter entend-il Stiles dire. « Tu n’as pas besoin d’avoir peur de lui, il est juste bizarre. »

Peter arrive juste à temps pour récupérer Cora, qui porte une courte robe noire et a coiffé ses cheveux en chignon, exhibant ses nombreux piercings et le tatouage sur son dos qui s’enroule sur le côté de son cou. Normalement, elle laisse ses cheveux détachés à moins qu’elle ne travaille, mais elle aime la façon dont les mâchoires de sa mère et de sa sœur se serrent quand elles voient son art corporel. Peter avait envisagé de porter ses bottes de motard et sa veste en cuir, mais s’était décidé sur un joli pull bleu et des chaussures noires habillées. Vous voyez ? Il peut être raisonnable. Il garde le jean, cependant.

Laura fait sa baby shower à la maison de la meute dans la réserve, ce qui est une souffrance royale pour tout le monde, car elle est à environ une demi-heure de route de la ville, mais il y a beaucoup d’espace dans le jardin et Talia n’est rien sinon méticuleuse dans son aménagement paysager, donc au moins ce sera beau. Laura avait invité la plupart de la meute et beaucoup de ses amis, donc il est sûr que beaucoup de gens vont être ooh et aah.

Derek sort pour les aider à transporter des choses quand ils se garent dans l’allée, assez loin des autres voitures pour ne pas être bloqués et pouvoir faire une sortie rapide s’ils en ont besoin. Derek prend la crème glacée que Cora a apportée (Laura a insisté sur cette marque spécifique qui n’est vendue qu’au marché bio chic près de la fac de Cora), laissant Cora et Peter apporter les fleurs. Derek lève les sourcils au violet, mais ne dit rien. Il est assez intelligent pour ne pas se mettre entre son oncle et sa sœur.

Talia est dans le salon pour diriger les gens quand ils entrent. Elle est déjà habillée d’une robe fleurie rose, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Elle envoie Derek à la cuisine avec la glace avant que ses yeux atterrissent sur Peter et Cora. Elle grimace en voyant la robe de Cora.

« Cora, j’ai dit pas de noir, » dit Talia.

« J’ai oublié, » dit Cora en haussant les épaules, ne prenant pas la peine d’essayer de mieux mentir.

Talia soupire, pinçant le pont de son nez. « Bien. Les tables sont à l’extérieur, mettez les fleurs là, » dit-elle.

« Oui, m’dame, tout de suite, » dit Cora.

Talia ne regarde pas dans les boîtes en passant, ce qui est vraiment de sa faute. L’arrière-cour est magnifique, bien que Peter déteste l’admettre. Il y a cinq tables avec des nappes blanches impeccables dans le grand patio, des guirlandes de lumières drapées au-dessus de la pergola. Il y a déjà une table pleine de cadeaux empilés, même si les invités n’arriveront pas avant une demi-heure. Une autre longue table est entourée par les employés du traiteur qui s’installent. C’est le premier petit-enfant de Talia, donc sa tendance à exagérer est passée au niveau supérieur.

Heureusement, les nappes sont blanches et non bleues, donc le violet des fleurs est magnifique sur les tables. Cora et Peter les ajustent jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient centrées et parfaites. Laura et Patrick ne feront pas leur entrée officielle tant que les invités n’arriveront pas (Peter n’est pas le seul dans sa famille à s'enflammer sur le dramatique), donc ils ne verront pas les fleurs avant.

Talia sort par la porte de derrière quelques minutes plus tard et donne des instructions au traiteur à ses côtés. Elle oblige la pauvre femme à tout lui répéter deux fois avant de la laisser aller finir ses tâches. Alors que le traiteur s’éloigne, le regard de Talia tombe sur Peter et Cora se prélassant près de l’une des tables. Ses yeux se rétrécissent quand elle voit les fleurs et elle fonce vers eux, ses talons hauts claquant bruyamment sur le patio.

« Ce n’est pas bleu, » dit Talia. 

« N’est-ce pas ? » demande Peter.

« Elles sont violettes, Peter ! » dit Talia.

« Peut-être que je suis devenu daltonien. »   


« Tu es un loup-garou ! » siffle Talia.    


« Beaucoup d’espèces canines sont daltoniennes, » dit Peter.    


« Une chose. On t’as demandé de faire une chose, » dit Talia.    


« Et c’est fait. Voici de belles fleurs chères, » dit Peter.    


« Elles ne sont pas bleues ! » dit Talia.    


« N’est-ce pas ? » demande Peter.   


Talia, sentant que cette conversation ne la mène nulle part, se tourne vers Cora. « Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas empêché ? » demande-t-elle.    


« Pourquoi n’ai-je pas empêché oncle Peter de faire quelque chose qu’il veut faire ? » demande Cora, incrédule. « Est-ce que tu viens réellement de me demander ça ? »

« Cora ! »

« Maman. Ce sont des fleurs, c’est bon, » dit Cora.

« Maman ! » appelle Derek de la fenêtre de la cuisine. « Tante Carol est au téléphone, quelque chose à propos d’un problème avec le gâteau ! »

« Oh pour l’amour de Dieu, » dit Talia. Elle claque des talons et retourne vers la maison.

« Daltonien ? » dit Cora quand Talia est hors de portée. « Une de tes spécialités est ton travail de couleur. »

« Hmm, c’est vrai, » dit Peter. Cora ricane.

Ils ne jouissent pas longtemps de leur sursis. Bientôt, divers membres de la famille Hale se déversent dans la cour arrière. Les amis de Laura arrivent en petits groupes, tous très joyeux et excités. Peter suppose qu’il ne peut pas les blâmer, un bébé est une occasion joyeuse, mais il ne peut pas rejoindre leur état d’esprit. La sœur et la mère de Patrick arrivent ensemble, ce qui est aussi gênant que ça en a l’air. Quand elles voient Peter, elles le saluent d’un petit geste, comme si elles n’étaient pas sûres d’être censées le faire. Peter ne leur en tient pas rigueur ; ce n’est pas leur faute si Patrick est un con, mais il ne veut pas particulièrement leur parler non plus, alors il se retire dans la maison pour prendre un verre.

Dix minutes plus tard, Derek le retrouve dans le salon familial, sirotant son whisky à l’aconit et feuilletant les albums photos que Talia a laissé sur la table basse. Il y en a de Peter emmenant pêcher Laura, Derek et Cora quand ils étaient adolescents. Laura a une grosse truite dans ses mains, souriant largement. Une seconde après que la photo ait été prise, elle avait giflé Derek au visage avec le poisson. Cette Laura lui manque.   
Derek ne dit rien quand il voit ce qu’il regarde, il lui serre fermement l'épaule fermement, voulant probablement être rassurant.

Peter comprend le désir de Derek de ne pas se mettre au milieu du conflit. Laura est sa sœur et ils ont toujours été proches, mais il a idolâtré Peter en grandissant. Il ne veut pas écouter Peter dire du mal de Laura, mais il l’arrête aussi quand elle essaie de dire du mal de Peter. C’est au moins ça.    
« Nous sommes sur le point de commencer, » dit Derek.   
Peter hoche la tête et avale le reste de son verre. La journée va être longue.

La cour est pleine quand Peter et Derek rejoignent la fête. La plupart des gens prennent un verre ou un peu de nourriture. Il prend position près du fond, assez près pour avoir une bonne vue de Laura et Patrick quand ils émergeront, mais assez loin pour qu’il ne soit pas à portée de conversation. C’est dramatique et ridicule, les gens applaudissent pendant que Laura et Patrick passent la porte, sa main reposant sur le ventre rond de Laura.   
Quelque chose se tord au fond des tripes de Peter, moche et blessé. Il n’aime pas Patrick, plus maintenant, mais le voir, voir la preuve de sa trahison, fait toujours mal. Cora se faufile à côté de lui, cogne son épaule avec la sienne et lui tend un verre. Il presse sa nuque en remerciement.

Peter peut voir le moment exact où les yeux de Laura tombent sur les fleurs, belles et glorieuses et violettes. Ses yeux se plissent, les muscles de sa mâchoire se tordent et ses yeux volent vers Peter. Peter lève juste ses sourcils sous son regard et la salue avec son verre. Elle garde un contact visuel pendant quelques instants, probablement pleine de rage, avant de se retourner vers la foule, souriant agréablement. C’est seulement quelques secondes, mais la satisfaction ondule à travers Peter. Il prendra ses petites vengeances où il peut.

Peter peut éviter Laura la plupart du temps. Lui et Cora sont très populaires auprès des plus jeunes, les enfants aiment venir tracer les jolies images sur leurs peaux. La plupart des parents sont ravis d’avoir une pause et sont d’accord pour imposer la responsabilité de surveiller leurs enfants à Peter et Cora. Peter est d’accord avec ça, les enfants sont moins critiques que les adultes et ne le regardent pas avec pitié ou irritation.

Peter mange son poids en œufs mimosa et en côtelettes, souriant chaque fois qu’il entend quelqu’un complimenter Laura sur les fleurs. C’est difficile de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en la regardant ouvrir ses cadeaux. Tout sur sa liste avait été inutilement cher ou concepteur et il est si dur de garder sa dérision pour lui-même.   
Tandis que Laura roucoule sur un ensemble de body, Cora lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et fait un signe de la tête vers la porte. Il est tellement pour. Ils sont ici depuis quelques heures, ont fait leur apparition et il est temps de partir. Lui et Cora contournent la foule par l’arrière, ignorant les yeux de Talia sur eux. S’ils n’établissent pas de contact visuel, ils peuvent prétendre qu’ils ne savaient pas qu’elle leur faisait signe de rester, d’accord ? D’accord.

Peter pique un des centres d’une table voisine en sortant. Après tout, il les a payés et les fleurs sont trop belles pour être gâchées.   
Peter et Cora finissent par rencontrer Erica, Boyd et Ennis au Silver, un bar près du magasin de tatouage qu’ils ont tendance à fréquenter. Chris, le propriétaire, est derrière le bar et commence à verser leurs habituels avant même qu’ils n’arrivent au comptoir. Le bourbon de Peter et le Black Opal de Cora les attendent et ils hochent la tête en remerciement avant de se rendre à l’endroit où Ennis, Erica et Boyd jouent au billard. Aucun d’eux ne lui offre des regards de pitié, lui demande juste s’il veut faire la prochaine partie. Juste comme il l’aime.

Les fleurs violettes restent à la réception de la boutique de Peter pour la semaine suivante, jusqu’à ce qu’elles commencent à se flétrir. Peter ne sait pas combien de temps elles durent d’habitude, mais il est impressionné. Il ne pense plus à Stiles le mignon fleuriste jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à la réception et qu’il voie le nom de Stiles.    


« Erica ! » appelle-t-il.    


« Ouais ? » crie-t-elle en retour. La seule autre personne présente est dans la salle de perçage de Cora, sinon ils ne crieraient pas à travers le magasin.    


« C’est toi qui as programmé mon rendez-vous de 15h demain ? » demande-t-il.    


« C’est Boyd ! Les détails devraient être dans tes mails ! »

Peter fredonne et consulte ses mails et bien sûr, il y a la conversation transférée du compte de messagerie général de la boutique. Il cherche un tatouage de muflier, aussi réaliste que possible et Boyd l’a prévu avec Peter. Les photos de référence sont merveilleusement détaillées et il laisse l’art spécifique à Peter. C’est son type de client préféré. Il sourit, se demandant si Stiles a la moindre idée que le Peter avec lequel Boyd l’a planifié est en fait lui.   


Peter passe le reste de la journée à dessiner des mufliers. Le réalisme est son truc et il met toujours beaucoup d’efforts dans son travail, mais le fait que ce soit Stiles fait que Peter le veut fantastique. Il crée et rejette une demi-douzaine de croquis jusqu’à ce qu’il en trouve un qu’il aime. Il espère que Stiles l’aime aussi.

Le lendemain, Peter a beaucoup de temps avant son rendez-vous avec Stiles (son client d’avant ne s’est pas présenté), alors il s’assoit à la réception, les pieds sur le comptoir, jouant sur l’Instagram de la boutique. Il est 15h02, sans aucun signe de Stiles et Peter est inquiet d’avoir deux clients lui posant un lapin dans la même journée, une première pour lui. Mais alors la porte d’entrée s’ouvre et Stiles trébuche sur le tapis de bienvenue. Quand il lève les yeux et voit Peter souriant de satisfaction, ses yeux s’élargissent.    


« Oh mon Dieu, le mec impoli de la baby shower ! » dit-il.    


« Le fleuriste chroniquement en retard, » dit Peter.    


« Oh allez, j’ai genre deux minutes de retard, » dit Stiles.    


« Le retard reste du retard, » dit Peter.

« Un tel connard, » dit Stiles, mais il sourit. « Alors, tu es mon artiste ? »   


« Je le suis, » dit Peter en laissant tomber ses pieds de son bureau, « Suis-moi. »   


Au lieu d’un étage ouvert où tout le monde pourrait voir et entendre tout ce qui se passe, Peter a des salles individuelles pour chaque artiste. Il n’est pas un fan des distractions bruyantes, surtout compte tenu de l’ouïe sensible des loups-garous et beaucoup de clients aiment une expérience plus privée. C’est quelque chose que Peter est en mesure de fournir.

Stiles s’assoit sur la table, balançant ses jambes pendant que Peter s’assoit sur le tabouret, roulant vers Stiles avec sa tablette à la main. Il remonte à l’image de référence et les croquis avant de remettre la tablette à Stiles.    


« Sur l’extérieur de ton avant-bras, c’est ça ? » demande Peter.    


« Ouais, » dit Stiles, faisant défiler les images. « Mec, c’est génial. »   


« Merci, » dit Peter, en essayant de ne pas fanfaronner. Il reçoit beaucoup de compliments sur son art, il y est surtout habitué (un avantage d’être talentueux et il n’a pas honte d’admettre qu’il en est fier), mais il veut toujours impressionner Stiles. Que Stiles aime son travail fait quelque chose pour lui, il ne peut pas le nier.    


« Je pensais à la tige près de mon poignet, puis les fleurs qui poussent vers mon coude ? » dit Stiles.

« C’est ce que je pensais aussi. Et rose et rouge sont toujours celles que tu veux ? » demande Peter.    


« Ouaip, » dit Stiles.    


« Parfait. Je vais faire le pochoir et nous pouvons commencer, » dit Peter.   


Il lui faut deux tentatives pour que Peter obtienne le pochoir exactement comme il le veut et pour que Stiles soit bon avec le placement. C’est un perfectionniste et si son travail n’est pas fait au mieux de ses capacités, quel est l’intérêt ?   


« As-tu déjà été tatoué ? » demande Peter alors qu’il vérifie une deuxième fois sa machine. Stiles est étendu dans le fauteuil, bras sur l’accoudoir et incliné légèrement maladroitement pour que Peter ait un meilleur angle.

« Oui, » dit Stiles. « Sur mes côtes et mon mollet. »   


« D’accord, alors tu sais à quoi t’attendre en ce qui concerne la douleur. Dit-moi si tu te sens mal ou si tu as besoin d’une pause, mais cela devrait être relativement rapide, » dit Peter.    


« Oui mon capitaine, » dit Stiles.   


Avec toute son agitation et sa maladresse, Peter s’attend vaguement à ce que Stiles se tortille ou sursaute au premier contact de l’aiguille et est prêt à retirer la machine si nécessaire, mais il reste complètement immobile, ne grimaçant qu’un peu au début.    


« Tu va bien ? » demande Peter, traçant le contour.    


« Ouais, » dit Stiles. « Il faut juste une seconde pour s’y habituer, tu vois ? »   


« Je vois, » dit Peter. « Je suis un peu couvert de tatouages, tu vois. »

« Oh, la ferme, » dit Stiles. « Comment était la baby shower ? »   


« Convenablement maladroite, » dit Peter. « Laura et Patrick n’étaient pas ravis que le fait qu’ils voulaient des fleurs bleues m’échappe, même s’ils pensaient que les arrangements étaient charmants. »   


« Pourquoi n’es-tu pas allée chez le fleuriste minable et bon marché de la 8e rue si tu voulais des fleurs qu’elle n’aimerait pas ? » demande Stiles. « Elles auraient été à moitié mortes et de n’importe quelle couleur sauf celle que tu voulais. »

« Ce n’est pas comme ça que le sabotage fonctionne, » dit Peter. La main de Stiles se serre quand Peter trace un pétale de fleur près de son coude. Cela peut être une zone délicate pour les nerfs. « Les fleurs devaient être impeccables, mais pas de la couleur qu’elle voulait. Elles avaient besoin d’être assez belles pour que le fait qu’elle se plaigne d’une petite chose la fasse paraître impolie, immature et ingrate. Elle pouvait lancer un argument justifié et très public au sujet de fleurs mortes et flétries, mais elle ne pouvait pas me voler dans les plumes pour un arrangement parfaitement fait avec juste une couleur un peu différente de celle qu’elle voulait. Et elle le sait.

« Je... n’ai jamais entendu parler d’une telle guerre de fleurs subtile, » dit Stiles. « J’aime bien. »   


« C’est comme ça que ça a tendance à se passer en meute, » dit Peter. Il incline le bras de Stiles un peu vers le bas, faisant les contours délicats des petits bourgeons de la fleur. « Même si tu le voulais, il est difficile, voire impossible, de désobéir à un ordre direct de l’alpha. La mesquinerie et l’agressivité subtile sont parfois les seules voies que tu as. »   


« Ça semble...épuisant, » dit Stiles.   


Peter hausse les épaules. « Je suis bon à ça. Et je ne suis pas du genre à pardonner, » dit Peter. « Laura est ma nièce et je l’aime, mais en ce moment je ne l’aime pas beaucoup. Coucher avec mon partenaire sérieux et tomber enceinte pendant que nous vivions ensemble ne sont pas des moments de famille amusants. »

« Oh mon Dieu, vous viviez ensemble ? Quelle salope, » dit Stiles. « Désolé, je sais qu’elle est de la famille et tout, mais wow, c’est de la merde à la Jerry Springer. »   


Peter ricane. « C’est ce que Cora a dit. Que nous pourrions être réservés pour la version loup-garou de Maury, » dit Peter. Il n’avait pas ri à l’époque, la blessure ayant été un peu trop fraîche, mais il peut admettre maintenant que oui, c’est amusant. « OK, fini avec le contour. Passons maintenant aux couleurs. As-tu besoin d’une pause ? »   


« Nan, je vais bien, » dit Stiles.

Ils bavardent un peu pendant que Peter remplit la tige de verdure, bien que Peter cesse de parler quand il arrive aux pétales compliqués. Il dit à Stiles qu’il est libre de parler, d’autant plus que ça semble l’aider à ignorer la douleur, mais qu’il grognera ou acquiescera en réponse. Stiles ne semble pas offensé, il ne fait que déblatérer des informations sur les fleurs rares qu’il essaie de cultiver dans la serre derrière son magasin, sur la façon dont un client a essayé de commander de l’aconit en vrac, ce que Stiles trouvait super louche, jusqu’à ce qu’il montre ses références et prouve qu’il travaillait sur un traitement universel pour l’empoisonnement à l’aconit.

Il s’avère que le meilleur ami de Stiles est un loup-garou, mordu en première année de fac. Il habite à quelques heures de route avec sa femme, une instructrice de tir à l’arc de niveau olympique. Il dirige un cabinet vétérinaire et Peter trouve ça hilarant, se demandant combien de temps il lui faut pour convaincre les chiens qu’il n’est pas une menace. Son père est le shérif de Beacon Hills, un homme qui a arrêté Peter quand il était plus jeune (quelles étaient les chances ?) et qu’il se bat constamment avec lui sur son cholestérol.    


« Tu sais, la plupart des adultes sont capables de prendre leurs propres décisions alimentaires, » intervient Peter, prenant une pause pour étirer sa main.

« Non, il va vivre pour être un vieil homme qu’il le veuille ou non, » dit Stiles. Il tressaille quand Peter essuie l’excès d’encre et un peu de sang de son bras. 

« Désolé. »   


« Ne t’excuse pas, tu le prends très bien, » dit Peter.    


« Tu as beaucoup de gens qui bougent ? » demande Stiles.    


« Quelques-uns. Beaucoup de gens qui se vantent de leur grande tolérance à la douleur, puis deviennent blancs comme un fantôme dès que nous commençons, » dit Peter. « Ou des gens qui ignorent les instructions de suivi et finissent avec des tatouages infectés, et d’une façon ou d’une autre, c’est notre faute.

« C’est à peu près ça, » dit Stiles. « Les gens viendront se plaindre que leurs fleurs sont mortes après une journée, mais s’ils oublient de les mettre dans l’eau ou qu’ils laissent leurs chats les manger, c’est pas ma faute. »   


« En parlant de ça, j’ai volé l’une des pièces maîtresses de la fête de Laura, » dit Peter. Le muflier est presque fini, les couleurs se marient à merveille. « Sont restées sur le comptoir de la réception pendant plus d’une semaine avant qu’elles ne commencent à faner. »   


Stiles se redresse à cela et sourit. « T’es une personne à plante ? Tu as des fleurs devant tes fenêtres et des jardinières devant chez toi ? » demande Stiles.    


« Désolé de te décevoir, mais non, je n’en ai pas » dit Peter.    


« Tu en auras, » dit Stiles avec confiance.    


« Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ça va arriver, » dit Peter.

« Nan, t'es amis avec un fleuriste maintenant, » dit Stiles. « Tu n’as pas le choix. »   


« Oh ? » dit Peter, remplissant la dernière partie du muflier et éteignant sa machine. « Ça veut dire que tu n’échapperas jamais aux tatouages parce que je suis artiste ? »   


« Je suppose que oui, » dit joyeusement Stiles. « Mon corps est ta toile. » Stiles rougit quand ses mots le frappe et qu’il voit le sourire narquois de Peter, mais il ne les reprend pas.    


« Et c’est une jolie toile, » dit Peter, nettoyant le tatouage. « Alors dit-moi, pourquoi un muflier ? »

« C’est ma fleur préférée, » dit Stiles. « Je ne crois pas que chaque tatouage doivent avoir un sens profond et symbolique. J’adore les mufliers et ils sont jolis, alors j’en voulais un. »   


« C’est une bonne raison, » dit Peter. Il panse et enveloppe le bras de Stiles soigneusement, ses doigts brossant la peau douce. « J’ai un stégosaure sur mon mollet que j’ai eu quand Cora était enfant parce qu’il l’a faisait rire. Tout ne doit pas symboliser un grand voyage. »

« Je suis d’accord, » dit Stiles. « Parfois, les gens veulent faire cela avec les fleurs. Quelle fleur signifie beauté, laquelle signifie romance, etc. Ce qui est bien, ça ne me dérange pas. Ça peut être amusant parfois. Mais mec, les fleurs sont magnifiques. Choisis celles que tu trouves jolies ou celles qui sentent bon. Choisis celles qui te rappellent la personne pour qui tu les achètes. Choisis des fleurs qui seraient bien sur ta table de cuisine. Ne choisis pas des fleurs que tu n’aimes pas parce que quelqu’un a décidé il y a longtemps qu’elles voulaient dire bonheur. »

Peter veut embrasser Stiles. Il aime ce genre de passion chez une personne, aime que Stiles s’énerve sur le processus de sélection des fleurs des gens. Il doit se rappeler qu’il est un professionnel et que les professionnels n’embrassent pas leur client au milieu de leur boutique de tatouage. L’envie est écrasante et sort de nulle part, et Peter se bat pour se maîtriser.    


« Je ne sais rien des fleurs, » dit Peter, « mais je suis d’accord avec toi là-dessus. Je ne sais pas ce que les fleurs que je t’ai achetées veulent dire, mais elles étaient jolies. » Stiles rayonne et Peter sent un petit papillonnement traître dans ses intestins. « D’accord, les soins. »

Stiles hoche la tête pendant que Peter lui dit comment prendre soin de son tatouage, d’éviter le soleil et de l’immerger dans l’eau jusqu’à ce qu’il soit guéri, comment le nettoyer.    


« Si tu mets de la saleté dedans, je viens personnellement pour te frapper, » dit Peter.    


« Jamais, » jure Stiles. « Honneur de Scott. »   


« N’est-ce pas l’honneur de scout ? » demande Peter.    


« Non, Scott est une chose plus fiable sur laquelle jurer. L’honneur, faire la bonne chose, toutes ces conneries, » dit Stiles.

« Comme c’est moralisateur, » dit Peter.

« Ouaip, » dit Stiles. « Alors, combien je te dois ? »

Peter enlève 50 $ du prix parce qu’il aime Stiles et récupère presque tout en tant que pourboire de toute façon. Quand Stiles part avec un sourire et un signe de la main, quelque chose comme le regret s’installe en lui. C’est peut-être la dernière fois qu’il voit Stiles et Peter n’est pas d’accord. Putain, il ne veut pas juste embrasser Stiles, il veut le courtiser. Il veut des dîners de fin de soirée et des rendez-vous aux chandelles et qu’ils se promènent ensemble à la Foire annuelle du Printemps de Beacon Hills avec lui, partageant une barbe à papa. Merde.

« Je suis allé à l’école avec lui, » dit Cora depuis l’entrée.

Peter lève un sourcil. « Et ? »

« Et il est super intelligent, rebondit sur les murs avec le trop-plein d’énergie et est un connard total, » dit Cora.

« Et ? » répète Peter. « Tu me dis ça parce que… ? »

« Parce que tu le regardes comme s’il avait pris ton chiot avec lui, » dit Cora. « C’est dégueulasse, reprends-toi. Ça ne te va pas de te morfondre. »

« Tout me va, » dit Peter. Il ne se donne pas la peine de mentir à Cora. C’est lui qui lui a appris à reconnaître les mensonges, ce qu’il regrette parfois. « Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je n’ai pas l’intention d’être fainéant. »

Il a l’habitude de faire le travail du destin lui-même.

* * *

Peter suppose qu’une semaine d’attente serait bien et respectable. Peter n’est pas un homme gentil et respectable, cependant. Deux jours plus tard, il entre chez Marcus Floral, sa sacoche en bandoulière avec un carnet à croquis et des crayons sur son épaule. Liam est au comptoir, parlant à un homme qui cherche deux douzaines de roses rouges et, d’après le son de celui-ci, cherche à reconquérir sa femme après l’avoir trompée. Peter secoue la tête, tourne à droite et serpente à travers les rangées de fleurs.

L’arôme floral réconfortant embaume Peter, l’aidant à couvrir le client et Liam. Il peut entendre Stiles bouger à l’arrière de la boutique, chantant Led Zeppelin dans sa barbe, et cela le fait sourire. Il dégage un tabouret qui est utilisé pour exposer un vase de marguerites, mettant les fleurs doucement sur l’étagère à côté de lui et traîne le tabouret à des lys aux couleurs vives exposés. L’étiquette sur le devant dit Lys des Incas ( _ Lily of the Incas _ ).

Peter fredonne et s’assoit sur le tabouret, étudiant les fleurs devant lui. Elles sont différentes de celles qu’il a l’habitude de voir, mais pas moins belles. Il sort son carnet de croquis et son crayon de son sac et s’installe, déterminé à capturer la complexité des lys. Liam et le client s’estompent à un vague bourdonnement dans son oreille, Stiles chante un bruit de fond qui aide. Il s’immerge dans le dessin des lys, essayant de saisir la texture des pétales, les subtilités de l’ombrage.

Peter dessine depuis probablement une demi-heure quand il entend Stiles sortir de l’arrière du magasin. Liam lui murmure quelque chose, mais Peter ne fait pas attention. Il a bousillé un des bourgeons de fleurs deux fois déjà et il essaie de le rendre parfait. Il garde son attention sur la plante même quand il entend Stiles s’approcher, peut sentir qu’il se tient derrière lui, regardant son travail par-dessus son épaule.

« C’est assez bon. Tu pourrais presque en faire ton métier et en vivre, » taquine Stiles.

« Tu es trop drôle, » dit Peter, ne prenant pas la peine de lever les yeux.

« Je sais, c’est un don, » dit Stiles. « Donc tu vas juste rester dans ma boutique et dessiner des fleurs toute la journée ? »

« C’est le plan, » dit Peter. Il regarde alors vers le haut et ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Les cheveux de Stiles sont en désordre, son visage taché de saleté. « Dure journée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ugh, » dit Stiles, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Cette dame a dit qu’elle voulait une douzaine de roses pour son repas d’anniversaire, mais elle voulait dire une douzaine de bouquets et elle fait une crise de colère pour les avoir. »

« Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? » demande Peter. « C’est généralement mal vu de récompenser un mauvais comportement. »

« N’importe qui d’autre et je leur dirais d’aller se faire foutre, mais c’est la fille du maire et le maire pourrait rendre la vie particulièrement difficile à mon père si elle décidait de le faire, » dit Stiles.

« Hmm, » dit Peter en se grattant le menton.

« Non, je connais ce regard, » dit Stiles. « On ne crève pas de pneu. »

« Comment, Stiles tu me blesses. Je ne ferai jamais ça, » dit Peter innocemment. C’est vrai, c’est beaucoup trop évident. Il mettrait des pierres dans le carburateur et remplirait leur réservoir d’eau en premier.

« Uh huh, » dit Stiles. « Ne casse rien. »

« Entre nous deux, qui est le plus susceptible de faire ça ? » dit Peter.

Stiles lui fait un doigt d’honneur, mais il sourit en disparaissant entre les rangées de fleurs, retournant dans la pièce du fond. Quelques instants plus tard, il chante Black Dog en marmonnant et Peter recommence à esquisser, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Il reste deux heures de plus, ignorant les regards confus de Liam, jusqu’à ce qu’il doive partir pour revenir à son prochain rendez-vous. Il déchire le meilleur croquis, celui qu’il avait détaillé avec ses crayons à l’aquarelle, et le plie en deux, griffonnant le nom de Stiles au dos. Il le met sur le comptoir quand Liam ne regarde pas et serpente jusqu’à la sortie de la boutique.

Peter revient deux jours plus tard, tirant cette fois un tabouret d’exposition à un ensemble de dahlias ( _ dahlias _ ). Il a toujours aimé l’apparence de celles-ci, en apportait parfois à ses nièces et neveux quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Les garçons se plaignaient d’abord que les fleurs étaient pour les filles, mais ils ont fini par céder et admettre qu’ils les aimaient quand ils ont réalisé que personne ne rirait d’eux.   


Peter n’esquisse que quelques minutes cette fois-ci avant que Stiles n’arrive, planant au-dessus de l’épaule de Peter (quelque chose qu’il déteste d’habitude, mais qu’il trouve tolérable venant de Stiles). Stiles siffle, apparemment impressionné par la façon dont il capture les sections transversales des pétales.

« Je sens que si je te dis que je suis impressionné, ça va juste nourrir ton ego, » dit Stiles.    


« Très probablement, » dit Peter. « Mais cela ne le rendra pas moins vrai. »   


« Espèce de con, » dit Stiles.    


« Journée chargée aujourd’hui ? » demande Peter.    


« Ouais, un peu, » dit Stiles. « Liam s’en va et j’ai des trucs à faire. »   


Il semble s’excuser, comme s’il préférait vraiment s’asseoir avec Peter et le regarder dessiner. Peter balaye ses préoccupations.    


« Allez, va diriger ton business, » dit Peter.

« Tu vas vraiment t’asseoir ici et dessiner ? » demande Stiles.    


« C’est ce que je vais faire, » dit Peter, retournant fixer les dahlias.    


« Oookay, » dit Stiles avant de se diriger vers le comptoir de devant.   


Stiles chante ZZ Ward à mi-voix cette fois-ci alors qu’il travaille sur les arrangements devant lui. Peter ne peut pas le voir d’où il est assis, mais à en juger par le bruit et les malédictions occasionnelles, il peut imaginer Stiles laissant tomber des choses.    


« Alors, » l'appelle Stiles après environ quinze minutes. « Les affaires sont vraiment lentes, du coup tu viens ici ? »   


« Les affaires sont en plein essor, en fait, » répond Peter. « Je prends une longue pause déjeuné. »

« Pour rendre visite à mes bébés plantes ? Comme c’est gentil, » dit Stiles. Peter peut pratiquement l’entendre rouler les yeux, mais il ne semble pas ennuyé.    


« Je suppose que rendre visite au fleuriste est un bonus, » Peter dit. « Il est un peu bruyant, mais ça va. »   


« Si nous n’étions pas entourés de fleurs, je te lancerais quelque chose, » dit Stiles.   


Ils sont coupés par une femme qui vient chercher un bouquet pour l’anniversaire de sa fille et après elle vient une file constante de clients. Peter n’a pas l’occasion de reparler à Stiles avant de devoir partir. Il arrache le croquis, le plie en deux et le pose sur le vase de dahlias. Il s’échappe sans dire au revoir.

Stiles est grincheux le troisième jour où Peter se pointe. Il a déjà affaire à un client irritant, alors Peter hoche la tête et se faufile entre les présentoirs, s’arrêtant finalement devant des chrysanthèmes ( _ Chrysanthemums _ ) et des leucadendrons ( _ leucadendrons _ ).    


« J’ai besoin d’une douzaine de roses rouges, lavande et pêche, parce qu’elles veulent dire engagement et pureté, » dit l’homme au comptoir.    


« Elles ne le font vraiment pas, » dit Stiles. Son ton dit qu’il a déjà répété ça plusieurs fois. « Et croyez-moi, mec. Celles-là ne seraient pas bien ensemble. »   


« Mais ce sont ses préférées ! » dit le client.

« Je vais vous faire le bouquet si c’est ce que vous voulez vraiment, mais il va avoir l’air ridicule, alors vous allez être en colère contre moi et je ne vous rembourse pas en fonction de vos mauvaises décisions, » dit Stiles.   


Il y a un moment de silence. « Vous ne savez visiblement pas ce que vous faites, mais bon, vous êtes le seul magasin assez proche. »   


« Bien, » claque Stiles sèchement. « Donnez-moi une heure. »   


« Une heure ? Ça semble un peu long. »   


« Vous voulez les fleurs ou pas ? » demande Stiles.    


« Bien, » grogne le client. « Une heure, ça m’est égal. »

Stiles attend que l’homme sorte du magasin avant de lui faire un violent doigt d’honneur et de claquer sa tête sur le comptoir.    


« Je devine qu’il mérite le supplément client trou du cul ? » demande Peter, marchant et se penchant sur le comptoir.    


« Oui, » dit Stiles, la voix étouffée dans le bois. « Il prend double. »   


Peter caresse les cheveux de Stiles, content du soupir heureux qu’il gagne. Il s’attarde et le papouille avec ses ongles sur son cuir chevelu pendant quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire.    


« On ne peut qu’espérer que sa copine le largue, » dit Peter.    


« Vrai, » dit Stiles. Il soupire et lève la tête du comptoir. « Il a argumenté pendant genre dix minutes avant que tu n’arrive ici. »   


« On dirait un vrai gagnant, » dit Peter.

« C’est pas un habitué, Dieu merci, » dit Stiles. « OK, fais ton truc, j’ai le bouquet le plus laid du monde à assembler. »

Peter regarde pendant qu’il se retire dans la salle arrière avant de retourner à ses chrysanthèmes et leucadendrons. Il les aime assez bien, mais il préfère les lys et les dahlias. Et il a un certain penchant pour les mufliers maintenant. Le croquis est techniquement correct, mais il n’a pas le style qu’il imprègne habituellement dans son travail. Il tourne la page avec dégoût et recommence.

Stiles apparaît de la réserve à quelques reprises, chaque fois que la cloche sonne au-dessus de la porte signalant que quelqu’un arrive, mais il passe la majeure partie de l’heure suivante à travailler derrière. Peter sait qu’il ne lui faudra pas toute l’heure pour finir le bouquet et qu’il a probablement aussi autre chose à faire. C’est bien, il aime toujours être près de lui. Si seulement sa sœur pouvait voir à quel point il devient romantique.

Quand le client grincheux revient, il jette un coup d’œil au bouquet et sa lèvre se retrousse dans un rictus de mépris. Il se souvient probablement des mots de Stiles cependant, et est assez intelligent pour ne pas se battre. Il prend juste les fleurs et s’en va, grommelant dans sa barbe tout le temps. Peter sort ses griffes avec désinvolture quand il passe et les yeux de l’homme s’élargissent. Il s’empresse de sortir, gardant judicieusement sa bouche fermée.

Peter doit bientôt partir de toute façon, son prochain client arrive bientôt. Il glisse le chrysanthème à moitié fini entre le vase et le mur, se glissant hors de la boutique pendant que Stiles est occupé avec un autre client.   


Il se passe une semaine avant que Peter ne revienne et il en ressent chaque jour. Son emploi du temps est plein et il y a une meute qui vient de l’extérieur de la ville, donc Talia l’a convoqué la plupart des soirs pour des réunions et des négociations de traités. C’est épuisant, surtout quand elle ignore la plupart de ses conseils de toute façon, mais il aime sa meute et c’est son travail d’être impliqué, alors il y va. Depuis que Kate a profité de Derek et les a presque tous réduits en cendres, Peter s’est juré d’être toujours impliqué et de toujours garder les yeux ouverts, même si cela signifie passer beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur autoritaire.

La boutique lui manque. L’arôme sucré des fleurs autour de lui, le mini oasis et le calme qu’elle procure. C’est plus que juste Stiles qui lui manque, bien que ce soit définitivement le cas. Il y a une sorte de tranquillité que la boutique du fleuriste fourni qui manque à Peter dans sa propre boutique, qui est toujours pleine d'activités et de bruit et de gens.   


Peter se balade nonchalamment une semaine plus tard, le magasin heureusement vide. Stiles est derrière le comptoir, fredonnant pour lui-même (BB King cette fois) et arrangeant des Zantedeschia ( _ arum-lilies _ ). Il lève la tête à la cloche et ses lèvres se courbent dans un sourire.    
« Je me demandais si tu reviendrais, » dit Stiles.

« Les affaires de meute sont ennuyeuses, mais parfois elles sucent plus de mon temps que je ne le voudrais, » dit Peter. Il parcourt les rangées de fleurs, levant les sourcils vers une étrange fleur pourpre en pot qui ressemble un peu à un arbre à fourrure miniature. « Le Peigne de bite ( _ Cock's comb _ ) ? » demande-t-il en lisant l’étiquette.    


« Pour le nom, mec, j’étais obligé, » dit Stiles. Peter renifle et décide que oui, il dessine le Peigne de Bite aujourd’hui. Il sort son carnet de croquis pendant que Stiles regarde, se penchant sur le comptoir. « Tu sais qu’il y a des photos de fleurs en ligne. Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce qu’est Internet, mais Google est une invention géniale. »

« Je n’ai pas quatre-vingts ans, Stiles. Je sais ce qu’est Internet, » dit Peter. « C’est beaucoup mieux de les étudier en personne. Une image n’est pas aussi utile qu’un objet tridimensionnel. Il y a des textures, des angles et des nuances que tu ne peux pas avoir d’une image en ligne. »

« Tu pourrais toujours, tu sais, acheter les fleurs. Et les étudier dans le confort de ta propre maison, » dit Stiles.

« Ma personnalité étincelante te manquerait, » dit Peter. « Aux fleurs aussi. »

« J’en doute. Elles n’aiment pas que tu leur respires dessus. »

« Vraiment. »

Stiles lui lance un clin d’œil et s’en va. Peter se contente de renifler et de s’installer, prêt à dessiner ce fichu peigne de bite. Stiles revient quelques minutes plus tard, se promenant dans le magasin avec un brumisateur et un arrosoir. Il arrose les plantes ici et là, vérifie les fleurs dans les vases, ajoute de l’eau aux pots dont le niveau est bas. Il chante doucement Alanis Morissette cette fois et ça renvoie Peter à quand lui et Talia étaient plus jeunes et qu’elle s’enfermait dans sa chambre, mettant à fond Ironic pendant des heures quand elle était en colère contre leurs parents.

Peter ne lève pas la tête quand la cloche sonne, mais il le fait quand il sent la nourriture. Stiles paie le livreur, puis traîne sa chaise roulante de derrière le bureau. Il roule jusqu’aux côtés de Peter et lui tend un des sandwichs de galette emballés du sac.

« Frankie’s Deli est délicieux, mec. Si tu n’as pas goûté leur sandwich à la viande, tu as raté quelque chose, » dit Stiles quand Peter le fixe juste une seconde de trop.

« Merci, » dit Peter, en prenant le sandwich et en posant le carnet de croquis. Il est en fait allé à Frankie’s Deli, c’est l’un des favoris d’Erica et il est d’accord. « Eh bien Stiles, tu m'achètes à manger ? Si tu voulais un rencard, tu n’avais qu’à demander. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, mec, » dit Stiles, rougissant joyeusement. « Au lieu d’envahir mon magasin tous les jours. »

« Je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, » dit Peter d’une voix arrogante, en prenant une bouchée du sandwich. C’est vraiment délicieux.

« Mmhmm, je suppose que tu ne sais rien sur les croquis qui apparaissent au hasard alors ? » demande Stiles.

« Non, » dit Peter. « Sur un sujet complètement sans rapport, que fais-tu vendredi soir ? »

« Ça dépend entièrement de la raison pour laquelle tu demandes, » dit Stiles.

« Que dirais-tu d’aller à la ferme aux citrouilles, je t’emmènerai prendre des tacos et nous sculpterons des citrouilles d’Halloween ? » demande Peter.

Il le dit nonchalamment, comme s’il n’avait pas été obsédé par ce qui serait le rendez-vous parfait. Comme s’il ne s’était pas connecté à la page Facebook de Cora pour traquer Stiles et voir ce qu’est sa nourriture préférée. Comme s’il n’avait pas parcouru son Instagram et vu l’excitation de Stiles l’année dernière sur la ferme aux citrouilles en ville aux alentours d’Halloween.

Ça vaut le coup de voir le sourire qui illumine le visage de Stiles.

« Dans ce cas, je suis libre comme l’air, » dit Stiles. Tu viens me chercher à 17h00 ? »

Peter sourit. « Avec plaisir. »

Peter ne finit pas par laisser un croquis ce jour-là, mais seulement parce qu’il passe les deux prochaines heures à parler avec Stiles avant d’avoir besoin de retourner à sa boutique. Quand il part, il a le numéro de Stiles dans son téléphone et un dahlia rose qui sort de la poche de sa veste en cuir. Il est un peu fouetté par le vent sur le trajet de retour en moto jusqu'à Wolf's Blood Ink, mais il le colle dans une petite tasse d’eau à sa station quand même.

Peter a seulement le temps de visiter Marcus Floral (Stiles a vraiment besoin de changer ce nom) une fois de plus avant leur rendez-vous vendredi. Cette fois, il laisse un croquis des zantedeschia cachés à mi-chemin derrière la plante. Il sait que Stiles sait que c’est là, mais c’est encore un petit jeu pour lui et il a toujours aimé les jeux.

Même si Peter adorerait avoir Stiles à l’arrière de sa Triumph, la cueillette de citrouilles nécessite un endroit où mettre ces citrouilles, ce que sa moto n’a pas. Il prend donc sa BMW pour récupérer Stiles, gratifié par la façon dont ses yeux glissent appréciablement sur la voiture.

« Je ne vais pas mentir, c’est beaucoup plus chic que ce que je conduis, » dit Stiles en se glissant sur le siège avant. « Ma Jeep semble en permanence sur le point de rester sur le bas-côté de la route. »

« Tu n’as pas envie de changer ? » demande Peter.

« Non, je conduirai cette jeep jusqu’à ce qu’elle meure, » dit Stiles. « Même si je le voulais, posséder un magasin de fleurs ne me donne pas vraiment assez d’argent pour une nouvelle voiture. Nous allons juste prendre ta voiture à partir de maintenant. »

« Oh, il y a un “à partir de maintenant” ? » taquine Peter, détournant les yeux du feu rouge pour regarder Stiles.

« N’est-ce pas le cas ? »

« Nous verrons comment vont tes compétences en sculpture de citrouille, » dit Peter.

« Oh, va te faire foutre, » dit Stiles en souriant. « Je vais te faire mordre la poussière. »

« Hmm, nous verrons, » dit Peter. « Je vis de mon art, tu sais. »

« Et je sculpte une trentaine de citrouilles chaque année pour décorer la boutique, » dit Stiles. « Nous verrons. »

Peter est une personne compétitive, il le sait. Ses notes à l’école ont toujours été excellentes, car il avait besoin d’être meilleur que ses pairs (et Talia). Son travail de tatouage est impeccable, parce qu’il avait besoin de surpasser les autres à Beacon Hills (et plus loin, s’il est honnête). Peter a toujours eu besoin d’être le meilleur dans tout et c’est quelque chose qui posait problème avec ses partenaires précédents.

Mais il ne ressent pas le besoin de surpasser Stiles et ça le surprend. La compétition amicale fait battre son sang, mais il ne ressent pas le besoin de se montrer. Il pense qu’il aime ça.

La ferme aux citrouilles est à la limite de la ville sur la propriété de Mlle Jenny. Le mari de Mlle Jenny est mort il y a dix ans et tandis que tout le monde s’attendait à ce qu’elle se vautre dans leur grande et chère maison, elle avait dit merde, acheté une petite ferme à la périphérie de la ville et l’avait rempli de légumes et de poulets. Elle disait qu’elle voulait passer ses dernières années avec ses animaux et vendre des légumes au marché local. Peter adore Mlle Jenny.

Le parking de fortune est presque plein au moment où ils y arrivent, beaucoup de parents avec leurs enfants y sont déjà. Ce n’est pas encore tout à fait sombre et la plupart des parents veulent que leurs enfants prennent leurs citrouilles avant que les adolescents chahuteurs se présentent pour le labyrinthe de maïs (ils savent au moins qu’il ne faut plus essayer de boire dedans, parce que Mlle Jenny n’a aucun scrupule à les chasser avec un râteau pointu). Peter se gare sur le terrain boueux, heureux de porter ses boots défoncées, et aide Stiles à sortir de la voiture. Il n’est pas aussi préparé et porte des Converses, et tente désespérément d’éviter de finir enfoncé jusqu’aux chevilles dans la boue.

« Ce... n’est pas mon meilleur moment, » dit Stiles. Il est perché sur une petite parcelle d’herbe, essayant de jauger jusqu’où il doit sauter pour atteindre la prochaine parcelle et éviter de tomber dans la boue.

« Tu n’as jamais été aussi gracieux, chéri, » dit lentement Peter. Stiles grogne et lui fait un doigt d’honneur. Une pensée frappe Peter, le faisant sourire.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à ce sourire narquois, » dit Stiles en le pointant du doigt.

« Intelligent de ta part en règle générale, mais dans ce cas, tu es en sécurité, » dit Peter. « Que dirais-tu que je te porte sur mon dos ? »

« Extatiquement d’accord, » dit Stiles en souriant. Il tend les bras. « Viens ici, oui, oui, oui. »

« Tu dis “ya” » et je te jette dans la boue, » prévient Peter.

« Je ne ferais jamais ça. »

« Sale menteur, » dit Peter. Stiles hausse les épaules effrontément.

Peter s’accroupit devant Stiles, n’obtenant qu’un bref avertissement avant que Stiles ne saute sur son dos, les genoux serrés contre ses côtes. Stiles enroule ses bras autour des clavicules de Peter, assez poli pour ne pas couper son approvisionnement en air et garder ses mains loin de la gorge d’un loup.

Stiles repose son menton sur l’épaule de Peter, leurs joues à quelques centimètres de se frotter et dit, « En avant, noble destrier. »

« La glace est mince, » dit Peter, faisant semblant de laisser tomber Stiles avant de le hisser plus haut. Le cri dans son oreille ne fait pas du bien, mais la satisfaction de faire se tortiller Stiles compense.

Peter est sûr qu’ils font tout un spectacle, un homme adulte couvert de tatouages et portant une veste en cuir, avec un autre homme adulte portant une chemise à carreaux et un bonnet souple cramponné à son dos. Ils ressemblent parfaitement aux stéréotypes du motard en colère et du minet hipster et Peter s’en fout. Stiles fait un signe de la main à un enfant qui l’appelle “Le m’sieur des fleurs !” en ignorant le sale regard de la mère. Peter ne sait pas si c’est de l’homophobie ou tout ce truc de motard, mais il s’en fiche totalement. Il s’amuse et elle peut aller se faire foutre.

La boue laisse place à de la saleté plus compacte quand ils entrent réellement dans la ferme et autant Peter ne le veut pas, il suppose qu’il devrait laisser Stiles redescendre, surtout parce qu’ils ont besoin de prendre une des brouettes rouges pour leurs citrouilles. Stiles glisse dans son dos, atterrissant un peu maladroitement, mais il parvient à rester sur ses pieds. Il glisse sa main dans celle de Peter, entremêlant leurs doigts. Sa paume est un peu fraîche de l’air d’octobre contre la peau surnaturellement chaude de Peter, mais ça ne le dérange pas du tout et il lui serre la main.

Ils contournent les 15 premiers mètres du terrain, bondés de familles et d’enfants, et roulent leur brouette plus loin dans les rangées de citrouilles. C’est assez tôt dans la saison pour que tout ne soit pas encore choisi, donc ils peuvent être pointilleux dans leurs sélections. Stiles devance Peter avec une magnifique citrouille parfaitement ronde qu’il peut à peine soulever, puis attrape une citrouille vraiment hideuse, difforme et bosselée qui est en partie verte.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » demande Peter alors que Stiles la met dans la brouette.

« C’est Geoffrey, » dit Stiles. « C’est notre bébé, donc tu dois bien te comporter. »

« Bien sûr, loin de moi l’idée d’être un mauvais papa citrouille, » dit Peter.

« Tant qu’on est clair là-dessus, » dit Stiles. Il glisse sa main dans celle de Peter, frottant son pouce sur le dos de sa main en le tirant vers l’avant.

Peter trouve une citrouille presque aussi ronde et de la même taille que celle de Stiles. Si ça doit être un concours, Peter va faire les choses le plus équitablement possible. Stiles choisit aussi un tas de petites citrouilles pour les coller sur les étagères de sa boutique. Peter ramasse de petites citrouilles pour Erica, Boyd, Ennis et Cora, et espère qu’ils apprécieront sa générosité inspirée par Stiles.

Mlle Jenny travaille à la caisse quand ils vont payer, souriant quand elle voit leurs mains jumelées.

« Stiles, merci pour le conseil, chéri. Mes bégonias vont beaucoup mieux, » dit Mlle Jenny.

« De rien, Mlle Jenny, » dit Stiles. « De jolies fleurs pour une jolie dame. »

« Oh tu me taquines, » dit-elle en riant. « Et Peter, le tatouage guérit à merveille, merci. »

Les yeux de Stiles lui sortent presque de la tête et Peter sait qu’il est désespéré de demander quel tatouage a eu Mlle Jenny à soixante-treize ans.

« C’est un plaisir, » dit Peter.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez tous les deux, » dit-elle en les regardant avec insistance. Stiles est tellement adorable quand il rougit.

« C’est nouveau, » dit simplement Peter.

« Il est entré dans mon magasin comme une vilaine tornade et ne l’a pas quitté depuis, » dit Stiles.

« Si l’un de nous doit être décrit comme une tornade, je suis raisonnablement sûr que ce devrait être toi, » dit Peter.

« Blah, blah, blah, » dit Stiles et se retourne vers Mlle Jenny, qui a l’air complètement ravie. « Combien on vous doit ? »

Peter finit par payer pour les citrouilles (avec une forte réduction de Mlle Jenny), ce que Stiles permet à la condition qu’il puisse acheter le dîner. Peter est d’accord, mais seulement parce qu’il a déjà un rôti dans le four à la maison. Ils chargent le coffre de la voiture de Peter avec leurs citrouilles et retournent chez Peter où sa table à manger est mise en place pour la sculpture.

Peter vit dans une belle et vieille maison victorienne au bord de la réserve. Talia lui dit toujours que c’est une maison beaucoup trop grande pour quelqu’un sans conjoint, ni enfants, mais c’est juste parce qu’elle a toujours voulu une maison victorienne et sa jalousie brille dans ses paroles. Stiles siffle quand ils se garent, les yeux traînant sur les boiseries détaillées enveloppant le porche.

« Ton porche est dépourvu de vie végétale et c’est un sacrilège, » dit Stiles.

« Vraiment ? » dit Peter, garant la voiture sur sa place et l'éteignant.

« Euh, oui, » dit Stiles. Ils ouvrent le coffre, récupérant leurs grosses citrouilles pour la sculpture. « Tu as une magnifique balançoire et c’est tout ? Perte totale d’espace. »

« Je ne veux pas que ça ressemble à la maison de la sorcière de Big Fish, » dit Peter.

« Tu es l’une des personnes les plus dramatiques que j’ai jamais rencontré, » dit Stiles. « Tu dois avoir des plantes. Ce n’est pas négociable. »

« Nous verrons, » dit Peter, juste pour être chiant.

« Putain que si, tu va en avoir » dit Stiles.

Peter ouvre la porte d’entrée pour sentir l’odeur du rôti, souriant à la façon dont Stiles gémit.

« Mec, ça sent tellement bon que je ne t’en veux même pas de m’avoir arnaqué à propos du dîner, » dit Stiles.

« C’était le plan, » dit Peter.

La table de la salle à manger est recouverte d’une épaisse nappe et de couteaux de découpe à citrouille. Stiles s’installe du côté opposé à Peter, refusant de laisser Peter voir ses progrès (« Tu tricheras ! » « Je ne le ferai jamais. » « Tu le ferais tellement putain. »). C’est très bien, Peter sait exactement ce qu’il va faire. Il sculpte des citrouilles loup-garou depuis qu’il est enfant. C’est peut-être un cliché, mais il a perfectionné le loup-garou au fil des ans.

« J’espère que tu sais que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne te lance pas des entrailles de citrouille, c'est que je ne veux pas foutre en l’air ton beau plancher d’origine, » dit Stiles, en évidant une poignée de citrouille pour la laisser tomber dans le grand bol que Peter a mis au centre de la table.

« Très apprécié, » dit Peter. « Je ne suis pas un animal, j'ai une serpillière, mais s’il te plaît ne prends pas ça comme une permission. »

« Rabat-joie, » dit Stiles.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Peter doit se lever et ajouter les pommes de terre au four pour les faire rôtir. Il peut entendre Stiles crapahuter hors de son siège à la seconde où il quitte la pièce, probablement pour regarder sa citrouille. Peter sourit en glissant le plateau de pommes de terre dans le four. Quand il retourne à la salle à manger, Stiles est innocemment assis sur sa chaise, prêtant une grande attention à sa citrouille.

« Tu n’es absolument pas subtil, » dit Peter, en se rasseyant. Stiles sourit et retourne à sa sculpture, le bout de sa langue sortant de sa bouche. Peter essaie et échoue à ne pas le trouver attachant.   


Il reste environ dix minutes sur le minuteur pour le rôti quand Stiles met son couteau à découper de côté.    


« Fini, » dit Stiles.    


« Fais-moi voir, » dit Peter.    


« Non, pas avant que tu finisses, » dit Stiles.   


Peter lève les yeux au ciel. Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait faire des changements drastiques à ce stade de toute façon. Il passe les cinq prochaines minutes à mettre la touche finale à sa citrouille avant de poser ses couteaux à découper.

« Prêt ? » dit Peter.    


« À trois, » dit Stiles. « Un, deux, trois. »   


Ils retournent leurs citrouilles et les yeux de Peter s’élargissent. Stiles a sculpté un bouquet entier de roses sur sa citrouille, éclaircissant juste assez la surface pour qu’avec une bougie à l’intérieur, elle brille à travers les fleurs détaillées. C’est impressionnant, bien mieux que ce à quoi il s’attendait, même s’il pense qu’à ce stade il devrait arrêter de sous-estimer Stiles.    


« Sympa le loup-garou. Un peu évident, mais bon, » dit Stiles en souriant.    


« Très bien, je suppose que tu gagnes ce tour, » dit Peter.    


« Ouais, quel est mon prix ? » demande Stiles.    


« Oh, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver quelque chose, » dit Peter, les yeux sur la bouche de Stiles.   


Stiles rougit, mais sent bon.

« On verra bien, dans ce cas ? »   


Ils sont interrompus par la minuterie du four qui se déclenche, ce qui est probablement pour le mieux parce qu’il faut un grand contrôle à Peter pour ne pas juste jeter Stiles au sol et le ravager ici. Stiles pousse la citrouille sur le côté de la table pour que Peter puisse déposer le rôti et les pommes de terre, et ils ont ainsi assez de place pour manger. Stiles lève les sourcils en voyant la bouteille de vin que Peter sert.    


« C’est une marque chère, » laisse échapper Stiles. « Tu veux le gaspiller avec un paysan comme moi ? »   


« Quoi, tu t’attendais à un cubi en carton de Franzia ? » demande Peter.

« Hey, ne critique pas le vin bon marché, c’est avec ça que certains d’entre nous se débrouille, » dit Stiles. « Je sais pas, je pensais que la bière était plus ton truc. »   


« Ma profession ne m’empêche pas de profiter des meilleures choses de la vie, » dit Peter. « La bière est bien, mais un rôti se marie bien avec du vin. »   


« Donc, j’ai un homme de la Renaissance sur les bras, » dit Stiles. « Cuisine fine, artiste, motard, la totale. »   


« Je suis un homme aux multiples talents, » concède Peter. « Tout comme toi. »   


Stiles hausse les épaules, mais semble heureux, comme s’il n’était pas habitué à être complimenté sincèrement. Peter est plus qu’heureux d’y remédier.

Stiles gémit à la première bouchée de rôti et Peter ne peut s’empêcher de faire le beau. C’est un de ces satanés instincts de loup-garou qui surgissent de temps en temps. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de vouloir subvenir aux besoins d’un partenaire, de le nourrir, de l’amener chez lui et de le garder en sécurité. C’est un instinct qu’il réussit habituellement à réprimer, ses coups d’un soir ne le déclenchent pas vraiment quand il sait que ça ne va nulle part, mais il est pleinement déployé avec Stiles.

« C’est incroyable, » dit Stiles. « J’espère que tu sais que tu cuisines à partir de maintenant. Si je le fais, on aura que du pain perdu et des œufs. »   


« Je vais m’en tenir au dîner. Tu peux faire le petit déjeuner, » dit Peter.    


« Présomptueux, hein ? » taquine Stiles avec un clin d’œil.    


« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, » dit Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais je n’y suis certainement pas opposé, chéri. »

Voilà encore ce beau rougissement. Peter adorerait voir jusqu’où il s'étend sur son corps.   


C’est facile, d’être ici et de parler à Stiles. Les conversations avec ses rendez-vous passés avaient tendance à être comme s’arracher des dents. Ou bien il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire, ou bien l’autre personne passe tout son temps à parler d’elle-même, ne contribuant en rien à la conversation. Et ce sont juste ceux que Peter a pris la peine d’essayer. Il y en a beaucoup qui sont venus pour une simple baise avant de partir à nouveau, aucune conversation nécessaire. (Il y a ceux qui pensent que le baiser leur fera obtenir un tatouage gratuit. Ils apprennent vite que ça ne marche pas.)

Quand ils en ont fini avec le dîner, Stiles se tient à côté de lui à l’évier de la cuisine pendant que Peter lave la vaisselle, la tendant à Stiles pour qu’il la sèche quand il a fini. C’est confortable d’une manière dont il n’a pas l’habitude. Son loup est détendu, pas en état d’alerte comme d’habitude quand des étrangers sont dans sa maison. Stiles est digne de confiance. Ce truc avec Stiles a du potentiel.

C’est aussi simple que respirer d’entrer dans son espace quand Stiles pose le dernier plat séché. Peter le met en cage contre le comptoir, les mains reposant sur ses hanches. Stiles sourit, enroulant ses bras à l’arrière du cou de Peter et écarte les pieds, donnant à Peter de la place pour passer une cuisse entre ses jambes. Son loup lui donne un grondement heureux quand Peter frotte son nez contre celui de Stiles, souriant à la façon dont cela fait accélérer son pouls. Peter presse ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles, l’embrassant doucement, et le frisson qu’il en retire est à nouveau comme à leur premier baiser.

Embrasser Stiles est une révélation. Le désir le traverse, puissant et implacable, alors que Stiles l’embrasse en retour, le tenant fermement et séparant ses lèvres pour Peter. Peter accepte l’invitation pour ce qu’elle est, léchant la bouche de Stiles. N’importe quel autre jour, il serait gêné par la façon dont son cœur s’emballe, comment sa bite se durcit déjà juste en embrassant Stiles, mais en ce moment c’est la chose la plus éloignée de son esprit. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est se concentrer sur la douceur des lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes ; la douceur de sa peau où Peter traîne ses doigts sur ses côtes, sous sa chemise ; la façon dont il geint dans la bouche de Peter quand il bascule ses hanches contre la cuisse de Peter, la ligne dure de sa queue qui appuie sur la jambe de Peter.

« Viens au lit avec moi ? » demande Peter, reculant juste assez loin pour qu’il puisse regarder Stiles. Il est beau, le visage rouge et les pupilles dilatées par l’excitation. Il doute que Stiles dise non, mais il a encore besoin de demander.

« Putain oui, » dit Stiles.

Le loup de Peter hurle, triomphant.

Ils trébuchent dans le couloir vers la chambre de Peter, les mains tirant sur les vêtements, s’embrassant avidement. Ils se heurtent aux murs plus d’une fois, Peter gardant ses mains serrées sur Stiles pour s’assurer qu’il ne tombe pas, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient dans la chambre de Peter. Peter s’arrête seulement pour allumer les lumières, voulant voir Stiles pour ça, avant de le pousser sur son lit.

Stiles sourit, glissant jusqu’à ce qu’il soit au milieu du matelas, donnant à Peter de la place pour ramper dans le lit, planant au-dessus de lui. C’est un désordre de mains et de bouche pendant qu’ils retirent leurs vêtements. Peter passe respectueusement ses mains sur chaque centimètre de peau révélée, mordant et suçant des bleus sur la gorge de Stiles, ses clavicules, la saillie de ses hanches. Il traîne ses doigts sur l’adorable colibri tatoué sur son mollet, sur la méduse jaune vif et orange encrée sur ses côtes.

« Peter, » dit Stiles, enroulant sa main dans les cheveux de Peter. Peter est entre ses jambes, suçant une marque foncée sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il lève les yeux pour faire savoir à Stiles qu’il écoute, mais ne bouge pas sa bouche. « Allez, ça fait des mois que je rêve que tu me baises. »   


Peter sourit, faisant une dernière succion sur la peau de Stiles avant de dire, « Oh vraiment ? » Il tend la main vers sa table de nuit, récupérant une bouteille de lubrifiant du deuxième tiroir. Il mouille ses doigts, arquant les sourcils à Stiles. « Dit-moi. »   


« Ouais, tu - ah ! » halète Stiles alors que Peter frotte ses doigts glissants sur son ouverture. « Je suppose que j’ai un truc pour les connards chaud et arrogants. »

« Mmm, et qui peut te blâmer ? Je suis fantastique, » dit Peter. Avant que Stiles ne puisse être désobligeant, Peter presse sa main vers l’avant, enfonçant son doigt profondément en lui. Stiles cambre son dos et supplie pour un autre, et Peter est trop heureux de lui obéir. « Tu disais ? » demande Peter.    


« Tu es pire que moi, » gémit Stiles, inclinant ses hanches, encourageant Peter à accélérer ses doigts. « Ne t’arrêtes pas. »

Peter n’en rêverait pas, pas avec les doux bruits que Stiles fait pendant que Peter l’étire. Ses yeux papillonnent quand Peter frotte sa prostate et un petit gémissement lui échappe. Peter le fait encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que Stiles soit un amas de lamentations, se serrant autour des doigts de Peter, le suppliant d’arrêter de le taquiner et de le baiser. Peter pense qu’il ne sera jamais très bon pour dire non à Stiles.

Stiles écarte les jambes lorsque Peter retire ses doigts, ce qui lui laisse suffisamment d’espace pour se positionner entre ses cuisses. La marque que Peter a sucée plus tôt ressort nettement sur sa peau pâle et il ne peut s’empêcher de passer sa main dessus. Stiles gémit et incline ses hanches vers le haut, présentant son trou humide. Peter grogne, saisissant étroitement les cuisses de Stiles. Sa queue a été complètement dure depuis qu’il a sorti Stiles de ses vêtements et il veut désespérément que ce soit bon et ne pas venir à la seconde où il se glissera en lui. Il veut être sûr que Stiles revienne dans son lit.

Peter appuie la pointe de sa bite juste à l’entrée de Stiles, observant avec ravissement son trou s’ouvrir autour de lui, avide et affamé. Le loup de Peter est fou de joie, ravi de revendiquer Stiles comme ça. Peter essaie de le maîtriser, sachant que Stiles n’est pas à lui, pas encore, mais c’est dur de penser quand il s’enfonce dans le trou chaud de Stiles.

« Putain, » gémit Stiles, agrippant les poignets de Peter. « Bien sûr que tu as une énorme bite. »   


« Et tu la prends si bien, » dit Peter, se balançant lentement vers l’avant, donnant à Stiles une chance de s’ajuster. « Tu le fais à merveille, chéri. »   


« Allez, » dit Stiles, roulant ses hanches, prenant plus de la bite de Peter. « Baise-moi comme je sais que tu le veux. »

Peter gronde profondément dans sa gorge, les mains serrant les cuisses de Stiles. Il pousse plus fort, faisant crier Stiles. Peter n’est pas inquiet de le blesser ; le parfum épicé de son excitation ne s’estompe pas du tout. Stiles rencontre Peter à chaque coup, haletant et gémissant alors que Peter plonge en lui encore et encore. La bite de Stiles est dure et coule entre eux, mais Peter l’ignore pour le moment, voulant voir à quel point il peut l’amener au bord juste en le baisant.

Les ongles de Stiles creusent dans la peau des biceps de Peter alors qu’il le serre fermement, la tête tournée de plaisir. La longue ligne de sa gorge est exposée, pâle et belle, et Peter ne peut s’empêcher de se pencher en avant, refermant ses dents sur la peau douce. Stiles miaule au changement d’angle, aux dents de Peter faisant une marque dans sa peau. Il commence à se resserrer autour de Peter, sa queue se redressant par à-coup entre leurs ventres.

« C’est ça, chéri, » grogne Peter dans le cou de Stiles, qui frémit, suscitant un grondement heureux de Peter. « Viens pour moi. Couvre-nous tous les deux de ton parfum. Je veux te sentir. »   


Stiles gémit, se dresse contre les poussées de Peter, avant de venir en criant son nom. Son doux trou spasme autour de Peter tandis que Stiles tremble, l’odeur de sa libération remplissant l’air. Peter le baise plus fort, poursuivant son plaisir, ayant besoin d’ajouter son parfum à Stiles, pour le marquer le plus complètement possible.

Ça ne lui prend que quelques minutes de plus à pénétrer le corps doux et souple de Stiles avant que Peter n’arrive avec un rugissement, des yeux clignotant en bleu alors que le plaisir le traverse. Sa bite sursaute alors qu’il se répand au plus profond de Stiles, le faisant gémir tandis qu’il est rempli. Peter enfonce son nez dans le cou de Stiles, respirant durement, se remettant lentement. Stiles traîne ses doigts maladroits à travers les cheveux en sueur de Peter, fredonnant joyeusement dans un souffle.

« C’est totalement injuste, » dit Stiles et Peter est très satisfait de voir à quel point sa voix est haletante.

« Hum ? » dit Peter.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois meilleur que le fantasme que j’avais construit ? C’est des conneries et c’est injuste, » dit Stiles.   


Peter recule assez loin pour le regarder avec un sourire. « Et tu te plains pourquoi ? »   


« ... Putain si je sais, » dit Stiles. Il tire Peter vers lui pour un baiser, grognant quand le mouvement fait glisser la bite ramollissante de Peter hors de son corps.   


Peter roule sur le côté, attirant Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’il soit replié contre lui, la tête reposant sous le menton de Peter. Peter frotte sa joue contre les cheveux de Stiles, comme s’il n’était pas déjà saturé de son parfum, son loup satisfait et content de la façon dont leurs parfums se mêlent.

« Jusqu’à quel point es-tu opposé au fait que je dorme ici ? » demande Stiles, traçant quoi que ce soit du bout des doigts sur la poitrine de Peter. « Mes jambes ne fonctionnent absolument plus et je n’ai pas envie de bouger. Peut-être plus jamais. » Peter ricane et serre son bras autour de Stiles.    


« Tu es plus que bienvenu pour rester, » dit Peter. « Et n’oublie pas que je m’attends à du pain perdu demain. »   


Stiles frappe Peter dans les tibias, mais il rit en même temps. Quand ils s’endorment, c’est entremêlés ensemble, leur parfum combiné remplit les sens de Peter, le battement de cœur de Stiles est stable dans ses oreilles.

Stiles finit par faire du pain perdu et c’est délicieux. Ils prennent le petit déjeuner ensemble, puis Peter suce Stiles avant qu’il ne doive partir au travail. C’est une belle façon de commencer la matinée et vaut complètement le regard dégoûté que Cora lui donne et les taquineries qu’il aura à subir d’Erica et Ennis plus tard. Boyd, béni soit-il pour son côté je-m’occupe-de-mes-affaires, le tape sur l’épaule avant de lui dire que son rendez-vous de midi a été annulé. Seigneur, Peter aime Boyd.

Cosmopolitan ou n’importe quel magazine, vraiment, dirait probablement de ne pas appeler trop tôt, que sembler trop pressé est rebutant ou quelques conneries de ce style. Peter est plus qu’heureux d’ignorer ce mauvais conseil parce qu’il veut que Stiles sache qu’il s’intéresse à lui. Il est parfaitement d’accord pour qu’il sache qu’il veut plus de lui que de l’amitié. Il n’a jamais compris le concept de laisser les gens se balader au gré du vent, essayant de leur faire deviner vos intentions. Du moins pas avec les gens qu’il aime. Les jeux d’esprit ne sont pas pour les gens avec qui il veut plus qu’une nuit.

Stiles lève les yeux du comptoir et sourit quand Peter entre, la cloche au-dessus de la porte tintant joyeusement pour signaler son arrivée. Peter brandit le sac de nourriture thaï qu’il est allé récupérer et Stiles gémit de bonheur.    


« Si Liam n’était pas dans l’arrière-salle, je te sucerais juste pour ça, » dit Stiles.    


« Hmm, je vais garder ça à l’esprit pour son prochain jour de congé. Bien qu’un peu d’exhibitionnisme n’a jamais fait de mal à personne, » dit Peter avec un clin d’œil.    


« Mignon, mais je ne fais pas peur à mon seul employé, jamais de la vie, » dit Stiles.    


« Un propriétaire d’entreprise tellement responsable, » dit Peter avec un soupir. « Qu’est-ce que je vois même en toi ? »   


« Une beauté dévastatrice et mon putain de superpouvoir fleuri, » dit Stiles, mettant ses mains avides sur la nourriture.

Ils discutent pendant qu’ils mangent derrière le comptoir, Stiles crie parfois à Liam dans l’arrière-salle d’en sortir et d’aider quelques clients qui errent.    


« Quel est l’intérêt d’avoir un employé si tu ne peux pas déléguer ? » demande Stiles, la bouche pleine de riz frit.    


« Tu ne m’entendra pas être en désaccord, » dit Peter. « Pourquoi pense-tu que je fais faire l’inventaire à Erica, Boyd, Ennis, et Cora ? »   


« Parce que tu es un homme cruel, vraiment cruel, » dit Stiles en souriant. « Alors, euh, ce serait bizarre si je venais après que j’ai fermé boutique un jour ? Je ne sais pas si tu ne veux pas que je les rencontre encore ou quoi que ce soit, ou si ce serait bizarre ou s’ils vont t’emmerder ou quelque chose. »

« Ils vont m’emmerder de toute façon, » dit Peter, coupant le bavardage nerveux de Stiles. « Ce ne serait pas gênant du tout. Je n’ai aucun problème à ce que tu les rencontres. »   


Même s’il en avait un, il serait impuissant face au sourire éclatant qu’il gagne.   


Quand Peter retourne au magasin et dit à son équipe que Stiles arrive plus tard, Erica couine assez fort pour faire mal aux oreilles de Peter. Il promet de tous les virer s’ils font quoi que ce soit pour mettre Stiles mal à l’aise, mais il est à peu près sûr qu’aucun d’entre eux ne le croit. Il se demande quand il est passé du redouté Peter Hale au patron qu’ils pensent pouvoir renverser. Il va devoir travailler là-dessus bientôt.

Peter n’a pas le temps de se stresser pour ça, parce que son rendez-vous de 14 h est un désastre, l’homme essaie de changer d’avis sur ce qu’il veut après une heure de séance. Peter envisage très sérieusement de le poignarder dans la gorge, il tient une aiguille après tout, mais se contente de lui facturer un supplément pour le temps que Peter a perdu à tracer le contour du crâne et qu’il a en quelque sorte réussi à transformer en rhinocéros. Stiles serait fier de lui pour ne pas avoir eu recours au meurtre.

Quand il a fini et que le type du rhinocéros est parti, il fait une note dans leur calendrier Google qu’il refuse de travailler sur lui si jamais il revient. La cloche sur la porte du magasin sonne et quand il lève les yeux, Stiles entre, une orchidée en pot dans ses bras. Il sourit quand il voit Peter et la pose sur le comptoir devant lui. Peter se penche sur le bureau, sans se soucier de qui le voit embrasser Stiles au milieu de sa boutique. Quand il recule, Stiles a l’air un peu étourdi, mais il sourit.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » demande Peter, caressant des doigts les pétales jaunes et violets.

« Ça ressemble à une orchidée pour moi, » dit Stiles. « Bien que tu puisses l’appeler Bernard si tu veux. »   


« Bernard, » dit mollement Peter.    


« Ouaip. Ça ressemble à un Bernard pour moi, » dit Stiles. « Quoi qu’il en soit, tu as dit que tu avais gardé le bouquet de la baby shower de Laura pendant un  certain temps, alors j’ai pensé que tu pourrais utiliser quelque chose de lumineux qui n’aura pas besoin d’être jeté dans une semaine. Je t’ai déjà envoyé des instructions sur les soins par mail. »

Peter sourit légèrement, passant de Stiles à la joyeuse orchidée. Elle semble un peu étrange placée à côté du crâne incrusté de diamants qu’Erica a acheté comme porte-carte de visite (elle les avait poussé dans la bouche du crâne et décidé que c’était bon), mais Peter ne s’en soucie pas du tout. C’est très beau.    


« Merci, » dit-il.    


« De rien, » dit Stiles. « Ne tue pas Bernard. »   


« Je ferai de mon mieux, » dit Peter.    


« Qui est Bernard ? » demande Cora en sortant de la salle de perçage. Elle voit l’orchidée sur le bureau et s’illumine. « Oh mon dieu, c’est si joli. »   


« Merci, » dit Stiles, en souriant. « C’est Bernard. C’est le nouveau bébé de Peter et il doit le garder en vie. Pas de sabotage. »

« Je ne vais pas saboter, ce n’est pas à Laura, » dit Cora.   


Stiles ricane. « Content de te voir, Cora, » dit-il. « Je ne pense pas que nous ayons parlé depuis la dernière année de chimie ? »   


« C’est à peu près ça, » dit-elle. « Tu avais accidentellement renversé de l’acide sur le sac Prada de Jackson. »   


« Oh ce n’était absolument pas accidentel, » dit Stiles. « Il avait cassé l’inhalateur de Scott exprès et s’en vantait. »

« Quel genre d’acide ? » demande Peter pendant que Cora rit.    


« Rien de grave. Juste brûlé quelques trous, c’est bon, » dit Stiles. Aux sourcils levés de Peter, Stiles dit, « J’ai appris tôt comment faire face aux intimidateurs. Il y avait une raison pour que les gens cessent de s’en prendre à moi au lycée. »   


« On va au Silver pour boire un coup, » dit Cora. « Viens avec nous. Tu pourras régaler Peter avec des histoires sur ton règne de terreur. »

« Je pense que c’est un peu exagéré, » dit Stiles. « Au Silver ? Le bar à motards sur la principale ? »   


« Pas tout à fait comme Chris le vend, mais oui, » dit Peter. « Ne t’inquiète pas, avec tes tatouages, tu t'intégreras parfaitement. »

« Oui, mon tatouage de  _ fleur _ , » dit Stiles.    


« Il plaisante, » dit Cora. « Chris est très bon pour rendre son bar inclusif. Peter est juste un connard. »   


« Ça, c'est pas nouveau, » dit Stiles.    


« Bien, alors on te verra là-bas, » dit Cora. Elle se dirige vers la porte avec un signe de la main et un sourire.    


« Tu es sûr que tu es d’accord avec ça ? Je ne veux pas empiéter, » dit Stiles.

« Tu ne le fais pas, » dit Peter. Il contourne le bureau, pose ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et le tire vers l’avant. Il penche sa tête sur le côté et dit, « Je ne sais pas ce que ton ex de merde a fait pour te faire douter de toi, mais je te promets que si je ne voulais pas de toi dans les parages, tu le saurais. »   


Stiles fronce le nez à la mention de Théo, son petit ami de l’université qui s’est moqué quand Stiles a abandonné pour racheter le fleuriste. Bien sûr, Peter aurait probablement pu le dire d’une manière plus douce, mais il sait que Stiles apprécie la franchise. D’après ce qu’on lui a dit, Théo ferait mieux de prier pour qu’ils ne se croisent jamais.    


« Je sais, » dit Stiles en s’installant confortablement dans les bras de Peter. « C’est une sorte d’anxiété. J’aime vérifier plutôt que de présumer.

Peter embrasse la tempe de Stiles, le serrant dans ses bras avant de reculer, un sourire sur son visage.    


« Qu’est-ce que tu penses des motos ? » demande Peter.    


« Uh, que tu serais sexy dessus, » dit Stiles. « Pourquoi ? »   


Peter ne répond pas, il conduit juste Stiles par la porte de derrière au parking où sa Triumph Bonneville est garée. C’est noir et belliqueux, avec des tuyaux droits qui la rendent irrespectueusement bruyante. Il obtient une quantité considérable de chœurs virulents et mesquins quand il rentre à la maison à trois heures du matin, détruisant les tympans et les habitudes de sommeil de ses voisins snobs et jugeurs. Il siffle entre ses dents, dévorant la moto des yeux.    


« D’accord, tu serais absolument sexy dessus, » dit Stiles. Quand il se retourne, il voit le sourire de Peter et fronce les sourcils suspicieusement. « Quoi ? »

Dix minutes plus tard, Stiles porte le casque de rechange et la veste en cuir de Peter et se trouve à l’arrière de la moto, les bras serrés autour de la taille de Peter. Stiles est étonnamment large aux épaules, de sorte que la veste convient bien même si le reste est un peu grand. Voir Stiles dans ses vêtements et sur sa moto fait monter le désir dans son ventre, au point qu’il a presque envie de ramener Stiles à l’intérieur du magasin et de le ravir, mais il parvient à se contrôler.

Il faut habituellement dix minutes en voiture de sa boutique pour aller au bar, mais Peter prend Palace Drive, une route sinueuse sur le flanc d’une grande colline qui donne sur la réserve, montrant une belle vue sur la rivière qui serpente autour de Beacon Hills. C’est le crépuscule, donc ce n’est pas aussi beau que ça le serait en plein jour, mais c’est quand même une route magnifique. Il faut quinze minutes supplémentaires pour arriver au Silver, mais plus de temps avec les bras de Stiles enroulés autour de lui, serrés contre son dos, l’odeur de l’excitation qui s’échappe de lui ? Ce n’est pas vraiment une épreuve.

Boyd, Erica, et Cora sont déjà assis à leur table habituelle quand Peter et Stiles arrivent. En regardant autour de lui, Peter peut voir Ennis marcher vers la table depuis le bar, un pichet de bière dans une main et une pile de verres dans l’autre. Peter conduit Stiles au bar en premier, pensant que prendre un verre avant que les loups ne déferlent ne fera pas de mal. À sa grande surprise, les yeux de Chris s’illuminent de reconnaissance lorsqu’ils tombent sur Stiles.    


« M. Argent ? » demande Stiles, surpris.    


« Stiles, » dit Chris. « Je n’avais pas réalisé que le gars que Peter voit, c’est toi. »   


« Euh, oui, c’est nouveau, » dit Stiles. « Peter, M. Argent est le beau-père de Scott. »   


« Je te l’ai dit il y a deux ans, tu peux m’appeler Chris, » dit Chris.

« Scott t’appelle toujours M. Argent, » dit Stiles.   


Chris hausse les épaules. « Je lui ai dit qu’il n’avait pas à le faire. Il est trop maladroit pour arrêter, » dit-il.   


Stiles ricane. « Ouais, c’est à peu près ça, » dit-il.   


Chris sourit et Peter a la nette impression qu’il aime un peu tourmenter Scott.    


« Qu’est-ce que vous prenez ? » demande Chris.    


« Bourbon pour moi, » dit Peter.

« Un Black Opale, s’il te plaît, » dit Stiles.    


« Bien sûr, je vous l’apporte dans une seconde, » dit Chris.   


La table où ils s’assoient habituellement est l’une des plus longues où l’on peut s'asseoir à trois sur un côté, et Stiles finit assis au milieu entre Peter et Boyd, en face d’Ennis, Erica, et Cora. Il faut être réaliste, il n’y a vraiment aucun moyen pour Boyd et Ennis, et leurs putains d’épaules super larges, de s’asseoir du même côté sans écraser personne.

« Alors, Stiles, » dit Erica, se penchant en avant avec un sourire. Peter sait qu’il ne faut pas faire confiance à ce regard et Stiles semble aussi bien le savoir, à en juger par son expression méfiante. « Donc tu es la raison pour laquelle Peter est venu travailler en sentant le sperme et la satisfaction. »   


« Excuse-toi, je me suis douché, » dit Peter.    


« Bien, sentant la satisfaction, » dit Erica. « Mais on savait pourquoi. »   


« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que satisfaire sexuellement Peter va m’embarrasser, parce que je peux t’assurer que je vais porter ça comme un insigne d’honneur, » dit Stiles, faisant rire Erica. « Je vais en faire des autocollants pour pare-brise. »

Peter soupire, pinçant le pont de son nez. « Il va être insupportablement arrogant maintenant, » dit Peter.    


« Alors là, c’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité, » dit Stiles.    


« Peut-on parler de quoi que ce soit d’autre que la vie sexuelle de mon oncle ? S’il vous plaît ? » dit Cora, qui semble souffrir.    


« Bien sûr, » dit Erica. « Alors Boyd et moi avons essayé ce nouveau truc la nuit dernière... »   


« Je pensais à plus de changement, » dit Cora.    


« J’aime l’orchidée que tu as apporté à la boutique, » dit Ennis.

« Merci, » dit Stiles, rayonnant. « Elles peuvent être vraiment chiantes, mais je les aime quand même. Elle s’appelle Bernard et si Peter l’appelle autrement, je le prive de sexe. »   


« Ça ressemble à une punition qui t’affecteras autant que moi, mon cœur, » ronronne Peter dans l’oreille de Stiles, prenant grand plaisir à la façon dont son souffle fait un accroc.    


« Je vais vous jeter ce verre, » menace Cora.

Avant qu’elle ne le puisse, Chris arrive avec les boissons de Stiles et Peter et ils changent de sujet sur la façon dont le bar va. Ils bavardent un peu, Chris disant qu’il a dû appeler les flics plus tôt parce qu’un gars d’une fraternité de l’université locale a essayé de se battre avec un des motards habitués ; et qu’une de ses serveuses n’a ni appelé, ni n’est venue et que trouver quelqu’un pour la remplacer est une plaie. Il mentionne qu’il doit voir Peter bientôt pour travailler sur la pièce dans son dos, mais les affaires commencent à reprendre et il doit retourner derrière le bar.

« J’en reviens pas, » dit Stiles, s’occuper de Chris. « L’un de tes meilleurs amis est Chris Argent. Il a presque fait pisser Scott dans son pantalon quand il a commencé à sortir avec Allison. »   


« Il s’est un peu adouci depuis. Mais oui, il était ridiculement surprotecteur avec Allison quand sa femme est partie, » dit Peter. « Si jamais Allison et Scott ont des enfants, je peux te garantir qu’il va fondre et devenir tout croc. »   


« Je paierai pour voir ça, » dit Stiles.

Peter ne s'attend pas à ce que les choses tournent mal, mais il est toujours agréablement surpris de la façon dont Stiles s’entend avec tout le monde. Après avoir parlé un peu, Stiles devient adorablement pompette et accepte l’offre d’Erica et Ennis de jouer au billard. Il est affreusement mauvais, ce qui est probablement pour le mieux parce qu’Ennis boude quand il perd. Cora erre un peu quand elle voit une fille de l’un de ses cours (Peter n’est pas du tout surpris de les voir s’embrasser dans un coin, Cora tenant la jolie blonde pressée contre le mur), laissant Peter et Boyd seuls à table.    


« Je l’aime bien, » dit Boyd. Peter le regarde, surpris.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il. « Il me semble qu’il serait du genre à t’irriter.    


« Il est moins... bruyant qu’au lycée, » dit Boyd. « Nous n’avons jamais été amis, mais il a été gentil avec moi. Il était le seul à ne pas reluquer ou poser des questions grossières quand Alicia a disparu. Il s’est excusé et m’a dit de lui dire si j’avais besoin de quelque chose. »   


Boyd parle rarement de sa jeune sœur et Peter n’est pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu’il faut faire au sujet de la vague de tristesse qui les submerge. Le réconfort émotionnel n’a jamais été son fort et il le regrette rarement, mais des moments comme celui-ci lui font souhaiter savoir quoi faire et quoi dire. Boyd connaît Peter, cependant, et sourit légèrement quand Peter lui presse l’épaule dans un silence plein de soutien.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, » dit-il, « Tu pourrais faire bien pire. »

Boyd déambule jusqu’à la table de billard quand Stiles perd spectaculairement et affronte Ennis, et Stiles revient se glisser à côté de Peter. Peter enroule son bras autour de lui et Stiles se penche vers lui, souriant.

« C’est amusant, » dit Stiles. « Lydia vit sur la côte Est pour faire son troisième doctorat. Scott et Allison sont à quelques heures de route. C’est agréable de côtoyer des gens qui ne sont pas seulement Liam. »   


Peter éprouve de la sympathie pour Stiles. Même si Peter évite parfois une partie de sa meute, ils sont toujours là s’il en a besoin. Il voit Boyd, Erica, Ennis, et Cora presque tous les jours, qui sont presque comme un mini-pack à eux seuls. Stiles a juste son père en ville et un étudiant à temps partiel. Ça semble insupportablement solitaire pour Peter.

« Tu es le bienvenu avec nous n’importe quand, » dit Peter, pressant un baiser sur la tempe de Stiles.   
Stiles sourit et l’embrasse en retour, puis installe sa tête sur l’épaule de Peter, regardant Boyd écraser Ennis et Erica. Erica le prend gracieusement, chuchotant toutes les mauvaises choses qu’elle va lui faire plus tard, mais Ennis grogne et s’approche du bar d’un pas raide pour une autre bière. Ridicules, tous autant qu’ils sont.

Cora revient vers la fin de la nuit avec les lèvres gonflées de baisers et le numéro de téléphone de la blonde, un putain de sourire mangeant son visage. Erica et Boyd décollent peu après et d’après ce qu’ils disent, Peter sait que dès qu’ils déménageront de l’appartement au-dessus de son magasin, il devra tremper l’endroit dans l’eau de Javel. Chris appelle un taxi à Ennis et lui confisque ses clés, ce à quoi Ennis hausse les épaules (Peter est tellement reconnaissant qu’il soit sorti de sa phase d’ivrognerie belliqueuse).

Cora reste et discute un peu avec Stiles et Peter, mais finalement elle commence à bâiller et doit partir, ne voulant pas être trop épuisée pour son cours du matin. Elle les étreint tous les deux à la porte du bar, surprenant Stiles, avant de marcher vers sa voiture. L’ivresse de Stiles s’est dissipée, donc Peter n’a pas peur de le ramener à la maison en moto.    


« Est-ce que tu restes avec moi ce soir ? » demande Peter alors qu’il tend son casque à Stiles.   


Stiles sourit. « Si tu veux de moi, » dit-il.    


« Bien sûr que je te veux, » dit Peter.

La pointe de bonheur dans le parfum de Stiles est parfaite pour les sens de Peter.   


Peter prend un chemin plus court pour rentrer à la maison parce que même s’il aime avoir les bras de Stiles autour de lui, il l’aime plus dans son lit. Il le pense dans un sens littéral, parce qu’ils sont tous les deux trop fatigués pour faire beaucoup plus que se laver et s’effondrer sur le lit, Stiles enroulé contre le côté de Peter. Le bras de Peter est autour de lui, sa main jouant avec ses cheveux doux.    


« Boyd m’a dit quelque chose ce soir, » dit Peter.

« Hm ? » marmonne Stiles, frottant sa joue contre l’épaule nue de Peter.    


« Il a dit que tu étais le seul qui ai offert du soutien lorsque sa sœur a disparu, » dit Peter. « C’est plus que la plupart des autres enfants qui n’étaient essentiellement que des curieux. »   


« Ouais, » dit Stiles tristement. « J’ai essayé d’examiner les dossiers de mon père, mais il n’était pas le shérif à l’époque et avait seulement des informations limitées sur elle. »   


« Tu avais quoi, dix ans ? demande Peter. Stiles hoche la tête. « Je pense que c’est un peu déraisonnable pour toi de porter sur tes épaules la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu faire plus.»

« Ouais, je sais. Bien que je sois entré dans les dossiers de mon père dès que j’ai su lire, » dit Stiles. « Je lui laissais des post-it sur des choses que je pensais qu’il devait revoir quand il était sobre. »   


Peter... n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il peut dire à ce sujet et il est à peu près certain que Stiles ne prendrait pas très bien le fait qu’il critique son père. Il embrasse juste sa tempe et le tient plus près, se demandant ce qu’il a fait pour mériter quelqu’un d’aussi bon que Stiles

* * *

Après ça, Stiles commence à passer plus de temps à la boutique de Peter. Peter vient encore la plupart des jours pour le déjeuner si son planning le permet et Stiles vient souvent après qu’il ferme lui-même. Peter a souvent beaucoup de rendez-vous, donc Stiles s’assoit et discute avec Cora ou quiconque de libre. La plupart du temps, il apporte de la nourriture, même si Peter lui dit qu’il n’a pas à soudoyer les autres pour qu’ils l’aiment. Il hausse les épaules et apporte quand même des cupcakes le lendemain.

Quand Peter n’a pas de clients, Stiles et lui passent leur temps affreusement absorbés l’un par l’autre. Ennis les bannit de la réception pour la pièce du fond ("Ceci est mon magasin, tu ne peux me bannir de nul part.") la deuxième fois qu’ils ne remarquent pas les clients qui entrent parce que leurs langues sont dans la bouche de l’autre. Ça ne dérange pas Peter, il y a un canapé là-bas et il est capable de faire plein de choses avec Stiles qui ne sont pas appropriées pour la plupart des lieux de travail.

Peter se sent à nouveau comme un adolescent, le plaisir et l’excitation de se rapprocher de quelqu’un une fois encore. Cela lui rappelle l’époque où il avait seize ans et où le directeur a appelé ses parents parce qu’il se faisait constamment prendre à l’école dans des positions compromettantes avec Gwen Cinelli. C’est comme ça, mais avec des émotions.   


Ils sont sur le canapé à l’arrière-boutique de Peter quelques semaines plus tard, les jambes de Stiles sur les genoux de Peter pendant qu’il lit. Peter passe les mains sur ses mollets, traçant sur son jean l’endroit où se trouve le tatouage de colibri.    


« Pourquoi un colibri ? » demande Peter.    


« Hmm ? » fredonne Stiles, sans lever les yeux de son livre.   


Peter tapote son mollet et demande, « Ton tatouage, pourquoi un colibri ? »

« Oh, » dit Stiles, mettant le livre de côté. « Ils étaient les favoris de ma mère. Elle avait une douzaine de mangeoires pour colibris dans le jardin et elle restait assise là pendant des heures à les regarder voler. »   


« Ça semble paisible, » dit Peter.    


« J’ai beaucoup gâché ça, » dit Stiles ironiquement. « Bizarrement, j’étais un gamin bruyant. »   


« Toi ? Non, » dit Peter d’une voix lente. Stiles enfonce le talon de son pied dans la cuisse de Peter. Peter se contente de ricaner et de redresser les jambes de Stiles, massant la douleur.    


« Connard, » dit Stiles. « Je pense à faire une scène de jardin ou quelque chose autour du colibri. Il a l’air un peu tout nu. »

Peter remonte le jean de la jambe Stiles (difficile à faire, il porte ses foutues choses serrées et sait exactement à quel point Peter aime son cul dedans) et regarde le colibri. C’est sur le côté du mollet, magnifiquement fait pour que les plumes vertes et le rose de son cou semblent presque irisés. Cela prend un peu de place, mais il y a beaucoup d’espace vide pour travailler autour.    


« Je peux faire quelque chose si tu veux, » dit Peter, en traînant ses doigts sur le tatouage. « Ça ne me dérangerait pas d’avoir ma marque sur toi à nouveau. »

Stiles sourit et s’assoit, enlevant ses jambes des genoux de Peter. « Ce serait génial, » dit-il. « Maintenant embrasse-moi, ça fait presque deux heures et c’est juste inacceptable. »

Peter roule des yeux mais fait ce qu’on lui demande, attrapant la mâchoire de Stiles alors qu’il l’embrasse doucement. Il pense qu’il n’en aura jamais assez.

* * *

Chaque fois que Stiles est chez Peter, il soupire dramatiquement sur l’absence de plantes sur son porche, donc Peter ne devrait vraiment pas être surpris quand il rentre à la maison d’un voyage de deux jours pour rencontrer une meute voisine pour trouver son porche couvert de fleurs. Stiles est assis en tailleur au milieu, arrangeant quelques grands pots avec des fleurs roses et bleues vifs dedans. Il chante en marmonnant Jenny From the Block de Jennifer Lopez alors qu’il arrose les plantes.

Peter peut nommer les lupins et les mufliers, et il est presque sûr qu’il voit des succulentes nichés dans certains des pots, mais c’est tout. Beaucoup de fleurs vives semblent familières, bien qu’il ne puisse pas dire comment elles s’appellent, et OK, Stiles a raison, son porche est nettement mieux ainsi. Stiles chante encore, n’ayant apparemment pas entendu la voiture de Peter s’arrêter. Peter se racle la gorge bruyamment, faisant sursauter Stiles qui renverse de l’eau sur son pantalon.    


« Jésus Christ ! Tu as besoin d’une putain de clochette ! » dit Stiles, la main sur son cœur qui galope. « Je pensais que tu allais revenir plus tard ce soir. »

« J’ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt. Il y a ce petit-ami ridicule que j’ai qui me manquait, » dit Peter.   


Stiles sourit et se lève, essuyant la saleté de ses paumes sur son jean déjà sale. Normalement, Peter le repousserait et insisterait pour qu’il se lave d’abord, mais il lui a manqué et il a fait tout son possible pour faire quelque chose de gentil pour Peter, alors il l’attrape par le devant de sa chemise, l’embrassant durement. Stiles fait un bruit surpris, mais enroule ses bras autour de Peter, les doigts creusant dans sa chemise.

Stiles respire durement quand ils se séparent, les yeux un peu vitreux. Il sourit à Peter et Peter tend la main, frottant son pouce sur la saleté de sa joue.    


« C’est le meilleur bonjour que j’ai jamais eu, » dit Stiles.   


Peter l’aime. Il s’en rend compte tout à coup, debout sur son porche entouré de plantes en pot que Stiles a traîné ici pour rendre sa maison plus heureuse et plus lumineuse. Il aime la façon agaçante qu’il a de taper un crayon sur son bureau quand il réfléchit. Il aime la façon dont il va manger une pinte de crème glacée à la pistache, mais dit que la vanille est dégoûtante. Il aime se réveiller avec lui le matin et savoir que sa journée est meilleure juste parce que Stiles en fait partie. Il l’aime et c’est terrifiant.

« Tu les aimes vraiment ? » demande Stiles, en regardant les fleurs. « Je suis peut-être allé un peu loin, mais tu as un grand porche et il suppliait juste pour avoir de la décoration. »   


« Elles sont merveilleuses, merci, » dit Peter, en l’embrassant à nouveau. « Va te laver, je vais commencer le dîner."   


Stiles sourit et tape le cul de Peter en passant, puis trébuche un peu sur le bord du tapis. Peter secoue juste la tête.

Il n’a pas menti, il aime les plantes. Il aime que Stiles se soucie assez de lui pour faire ça, mais il y a aussi quelque chose proche de la panique dans sa poitrine. Il l’étouffe parce que ce n’est pas le moment. Il peut s’inquiéter de ce sujet plus tard, mais il ne va pas mettre Stiles en travers de ses soucis et il ne va pas encore dire ces trois mots. Il va préparer le dîner et se concentrer sur autre chose.   


Ça fonctionne aussi bien que possible. Il fait des steaks et des légumes grillés pour le dîner, que Stiles dévore avec entrain. Ils échangent des branlettes paresseuses et des baisers doux avant de se coucher, Stiles enveloppé dans les bras de Peter.

« Tu sais que tu devras venir plus souvent maintenant, » murmure Peter dans les cheveux de Stiles. « Pour t’assurer que les plantes sont toujours en vie. »

« Oh non, c’est terrible, » dit Stiles, impassible. « Être obligé voir mon petit-ami, quelle horreur. »

« Sale gosse, » dit Peter, chatouillant ses côtes.

Stiles se libère en se tortillant et en couinant, avant de s’installer confortablement contre Peter. Peter met plus de temps que Stiles à s’endormir, mais il réussit finalement, son inquiétude repoussée au fond de son esprit.   


Peter appelle Chris le lendemain matin après le départ de Stiles. Il n’est pas ravi d’être réveillé à 9 h a fait la fermeture du bar la veille, mais Peter promet de payer pour le déjeuner s’il part en balade avec lui. Chris grogne, mais l’attrait des motos et de la nourriture de restaurant est apparemment trop grand, et il accepte de rencontrer Peter dans une demi-heure.

Peter prend une douche rapide avant de prendre son cuir et de sortir sa Triumph du garage. Il s’assure de sortir de l’allée aussi bruyamment que possible juste pour gagner le regard furieux que son voisin snob lui envoie de son porche. Il rencontre Chris à quelques kilomètres de là, adossé à sa Royal Enfield au bord de la route, juste avant l’entrée de la réserve. Il y a une route sinueuse qu’ils aiment emprunter qui serpente à travers les arbres et contourne la montagne jusqu’au lac Phantom.    


« Jusqu’au bout ? » Chris demande quand Peter s’arrête à côté de lui.   


« Ouais, » dit Peter. C’est une heure et demie de trajet, mais Chris hausse les épaules.    


« Après toi. »

Peter fait vrombir sa moto et s’élance, suivi quelques instants plus tard par Chris. Ils roulent côte à côte pendant quelques kilomètres, parcourant la route tortueuse à travers les arbres, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rétrécisse suffisamment pour que Peter doive se ranger devant Chris. C’est une journée lumineuse, belle et ensoleillée à travers le feuillage vert. Il sent les lapins et les oiseaux dans les arbres, il entend les cerfs courir à quelques kilomètres. C’est facile d’ignorer ses nerfs comme ça, bien que l’anxiété ronge toujours ses intestins.

Il leur faut quinze minutes de moins pour atteindre la crête qui surplombe le lac Phantom, car aucun d’eux ne respecte les limitations de vitesse. Ils garent leurs motos et marchent jusqu’aux garde-corps en bois qui marquent le point d’observation. Peter s’appuie contre la rampe, regardant le lac scintillant sous eux.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, avant que le propriétaire ne vende à un camp d’été attrapes-touristes, Peter et sa famille passaient presque tous les jours de l’été au lac à nager et à courir à travers les arbres. Il fusille des yeux les canots à moteur naviguant à toute allure, même si c’est l’hiver, comme s’il pouvait les faire disparaître de l’univers.    


« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demande Chris quand ils restent debout dans le silence pendant quelques minutes.

Peter ne dit rien au début, il regarde juste le ravin et la rivière. Chris est patient cependant, et est parfaitement content d’attendre qu’il crache le morceau. Peter soupire et dit, « Je pense que j’aime Stiles. »   


« D’accord, » dit Chris lentement. « Et c’est une mauvaise chose parce que ? »   


« Le dernier homme que j’ai aimé m’a trompé avec ma nièce et l’a mise enceinte, » dit Peter sèchement. « Je pense qu’être prudent est compréhensible. »   


« Patrick n’est pas vraiment un bon exemple de relation amoureuse, » dit Chris et bien que ce soit douloureux à entendre, ce n’est pas un mensonge. Chris n’avait jamais aimé Patrick en premier lieu, mais avait été assez bon pour laisser Peter faire ses propres choix. « Et Stiles n’a rien fait pour briser ta confiance, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » dit Peter et il ne peut pas imaginer qu’il le ferait. Mais il n’avait pas pensé que Patrick pourrait non plus.    


« Alors ce n’est pas vraiment juste de ta part de projeter tes problèmes avec Patrick sur lui, n’est-ce pas ? » demande Chris. Peter le regarde furieusement, faisant  soupirer Chris. « OK, c’est pas toi qui m’as dit qu’il n’y avait pas de raison de m’enfermer quand Victoria est partie ? Que toutes les relations ne seraient pas comme ça ? »   


Peter le fusille encore plus fort des yeux, mais Chris le connaît et est plus que satisfait de rester assis ici pendant qu’il boude.    


« Tu es censé prendre mes paroles au sérieux, pas les retourner contre moi comme un perroquet, » dit finalement Peter. Chris ricane.    


« Ecoute. Aimer Stiles n’est pas une chose horrible. Tu ne te rends pas service, et à lui non plus, en agissant comme si c’était le cas, » dit Chris.

« Ce n’est pas le cas, » dit Peter, parce que ce n’est pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Il n’a jamais voulu faire croire que quoi que ce soit à propos de Stiles est horrible. Il a un putain de coup de foudre et il détruirait n’importe qui suggérant que Stiles est rien de moins qu’incroyable. Il regarde Chris, parce que cet enfoiré le connaît et sait comment lui faire voir quand il est idiot. « Je te déteste. »

« Je suis ton meilleur ami, non tu ne me déteste pas, » dit Chris avant de bâiller. « C’est sérieusement pour ça que tu m’as sorti du lit ? Une crise d’amour ? »   


Et...ouais, ça a l’air stupide quand Chris le dit comme ça.    


« Tu es de loin ma personne la moins préférée, » dit Peter.    


« Et tu me dois de la bière avec le déjeuner pour compenser ces conneries, » dit Chris, se redressant et remettant son casque. « On va chez Rudy, je ne veux pas de pancakes pourri de fast-food. »

Peter roule des yeux mais met son casque, suivant Chris jusqu’à leurs motos. Il se met en route et laisse Chris prendre la tête cette fois-ci, les ramenant par où ils sont arrivés, vers Rudy’s Diner. C’est sur la route du lac Phantom et ressemble un peu à un boui-boui, ce qui fait la plupart de son charme. Ils discutent un peu pendant le déjeuner, mais l’esprit de Peter est sur d’autres choses et Chris peut le dire.   


Ils se séparent au restaurant, Chris traîne son cul chez lui pour faire la sieste et Peter rentre pour récupérer sa voiture. Il y a un magasin de jardinage en centre-ville qui devrait avoir ce dont il a besoin. Ses courses lui prennent quelques heures, donc quand il rentre à la maison, il n’a qu’une heure et demie avant que Stiles n’arrive comme à son habitude.

Google est extrêmement utile pour lui dire ce qu’il a besoin de savoir et assez vite, les nouvelles mangeoires à colibris sont suspendues à son porche et dépassent de certains des pots, et sont remplis d’eau sucrée qu’il a bouilli. Il est dit que cela peut prendre un certain temps pour attirer les colibris, mais Peter en a vu quelques-uns dans le coin, alors il est optimiste.

Il faut un peu plus de temps pour installer les cordons de lumières Edison d’extérieures sous le toit du porche. Quand il fera nuit, cela dégagera une ambiance douce que Stiles a dit qu’il aimait. C’est ridicule et il est presque gêné pour lui-même, mais si ça rend Stiles heureux, eh bien, c’est le but. Un peu d’embarras en vaut la peine.

Peter ne sait même pas si Stiles les remarquera quand il sortira de sa voiture plus tard cette nuit-là, mais il aurait dû le savoir. Peter lit dans la balançoire du porche, Michael Kiwanuka jouant sur l’enceinte à côté de lui, quand la Jeep gronde dans l’allée. Peter lève les yeux, souriant légèrement alors que Stiles, gracieux comme toujours, trébuche à la porte de devant et monte les marches. Ses yeux parcourent les plantes avant de remarquer les mangeoires de colibris. Ses yeux s’élargissent et il trébuche presque à nouveau sur la dernière marche avant de retrouver son équilibre.

« Peter, » dit doucement Stiles. Il regarde autour de lui, voyant les quatre suspendus au porche et les trois sortant des pots. Probablement trop, mais Peter n’a jamais été du genre à faire les choses à moitié.   


Peter met son livre de côté et se relève, marchant vers l’endroit où Stiles reste figé au milieu du porche, illuminé sous les lumières douces. Il cligne des yeux très rapidement et Peter serait horrifié s’il n’avait pas la possibilité de savoir que ce ne sont pas des larmes de chagrin. Il pose ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et frotte leurs nez ensembles.    


« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande tranquillement Peter.

Stiles hoche la tête rapidement, le regardant avec de grands yeux.    


« Ouais, c’est génial, » dit Stiles. « Tu es tellement ridicule, oh mon Dieu. Grand et effrayant loup-garou Peter Hale, tout adorable à l’intérieur. »   


« Pour toi seulement, » dit Peter. « On ne peut pas laisser passer le mot et faire croire aux gens que je suis  _ gentil _ . »   


« Loin de moi cette idée, » dit Stiles en souriant. Il se mord la lèvre, débattant apparemment avec lui-même avant de parler. « Je t’aime, » dit rapidement Stiles. Les yeux de Peter s’élargissent. « Je sais que c’est rapide, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques mois, mais je sais à cent pour cent que c’est ce que je ressens. »

« Je t’aime aussi, » dit Peter, coupant Stiles avant qu’il puisse partir sur une de ces digressions. Il n’a pas besoin que Stiles se justifie. Il le croit. « Pour qui d’autre pourrais-je dégrader mon porche ? »   


Le sourire de Stiles est brillant et il se jette sur Peter, l’embrassant assez fort pour que si ses voisins les voyaient, ils crieraient probablement à l’indécence publique. Peter ne s’en soucie pas du tout. Il tient Stiles fermement dans ses bras, l’embrassant langoureusement parce qu’il est à lui. Stiles est à lui et les souvenirs non-désirés de Patrick ne vont pas ruiner ça pour lui.

Stiles s’éloigne en premier, haletant, et repose son front contre celui de Peter. Il sent le bonheur et le contentement, et Peter veut rouler des mécaniques, sachant qu’il en est la raison.    


« Autant que j’aimerais que tu me baises à mort, on peut rester ici un moment ? » demande Stiles.    


« Bien sûr, » dit Peter en embrassant son front.   


Peter retourne lire sur la balançoire du porche, mais maintenant il a la tête de Stiles sur ses genoux, une main jouant avec ses cheveux. Stiles joue un peu sur son téléphone, mais regarde surtout autour de lui pour voir les fleurs et les lumières, content de se relaxer et de se détendre.

Peter le baise plus tard cette nuit-là, doucement et gentiment jusqu’à ce que Stiles se plaigne et pleure de besoin. Peter le remplit, lui mord la gorge jusqu’à ce qu’il soit couvert de ses marques, puis le tient pendant qu’ils dorment, puant terriblement l’un l’autre.

* * *

Il y a une convention de tatouage à San Francisco chaque année et Peter y est allé les dix dernières années d’affilée. Ce n’est pas son truc préféré, pas toujours un fan de la foule de gens en sueur et d’avoir à côtoyer d’autres tatoueurs, dont certains ont des égos qui rivalisent avec le sien. Mais c’est bon pour les affaires et Erica et Ennis l’apprécient toujours, donc chaque année, Peter y va. Il prévoit que ce sera mieux cette année, parce que Stiles vient avec eux. Scott et Allison vivent à proximité et prévoient de s’arrêter au stand de Peter. Pas comme ça qu’il avait prévu de rencontrer le meilleur ami de son petit ami, mais il fera de son mieux.

Peter refuse de rester dans un Best Western, donc ils finissent dans un hôtel chic près du centre de la convention. Stiles sifflent quand ils arrivent dans leur chambre, pas habitués aux choses les plus opulentes de la vie.    


« Tu réalises qu’on va littéralement être dans la chambre seulement pour dormir, non ? » demande Stiles, faisant courir une main sur les draps doux. « Et peut-être baiser à s'en désosser, selon le niveau de fatigue ? »   


« Je sais, » dit Peter. « Et je refuse de faire l’une ou l’autre de ces choses sur un matelas infesté de punaises de lit. »

Autant ils aimeraient se détendre dans la chambre d’hôtel, commander le service d'étage et s’embrasser comme des adolescents le soir du bal de promo, ils ont besoin d'aller à la convention et faire leur installation pour le lendemain. Stiles ne sait presque rien sur les machines et les fournitures que Peter et ses artistes utilisent, alors il installe l’avant du stand, affichant leur art et des photos de tatouages qu’ils ont réalisés, pour essayer d’attirer les clients. Peter est quasiment complet pour le week-end, Erica aussi, mais Boyd et Ennis ont tous les deux un peu de disponibilité.

Au moment où le stand est mis en place selon les spécifications exactes de Peter et qu’ils ont tous dîné, Peter et Stiles sont trop épuisés pour faire autre chose que se brosser les dents et s’effondrer sur le lit. Voyager est éprouvant, mais ajouter à ça l’heure à laquelle ils ont fini, ni l’un ni l’autre ne veut même essayer de se branler sans enthousiasme.   


Le lendemain matin est un enfer. Ennis se réveille en retard, la bretelle du soutien-gorge d’Erica se brise en deux et elle doit courir au magasin le plus proche pour le remplacer, et Stiles ne trouve pas ses chaussures. Boyd et Peter sont les seuls prêts à partir, soupirant sur leurs partenaires et Ennis.

« Tu es mon rocher à travers tout ça, » dit Peter impassiblement, frappant Boyd sur l’épaule. Boyd roule ses yeux, mais ne repousse pas Peter.   


Ils parviennent tous à se rendre à la convention plus ou moins à temps. Au moins avant que leur premier rendez-vous n’arrive. Stiles va errer quand la jeune femme sur laquelle Peter va tatouer un mémorial arriver et revient une demi-heure plus tard avec du café pour tous. Erica geint, agitant ses mains saisissantes.    


« Je pourrais t’épouser, oh mon Dieu, » gémit-elle.    


« Pas de braconnage de petit-ami, » gronde Peter. Il dit presque que si quelqu’un épousera Stiles, ce sera lui, mais il parvient à se retenir.

« Pas tant que tu n’as pas fini avec ce papillon, » dit Stiles, hochant la tête à la fille sur la station d’Erica, tenant le café hors de sa portée.

« Peu importe, il est diabolique, » dit Erica avec une moue. « Il est tout à toi, Peter. »

Peter est tellement perdu dans son travail qu’il oublie que Scott et Allison passent à 16h. Il vient de finir un dragon sur un étudiant de la fac locale quand il entend quelqu’un hurler le nom de Stiles. Il lève les yeux pour voir la fille de Chris Argent presque plaquer Stiles au sol avec la force de son câlin. Stiles rit et la serre en retour, s’éloignant seulement quand un homme qui doit être Scott se racle bruyamment la gorge. Stiles ricane mais tire Scott pour un câlin aussi en le tapant dans le dos. Peter les laisse rattraper le temps, ne voulant pas déranger, jusqu’à ce que Stiles vienne et le traîne hors du stand.

« Peter, voici mon frère d’une autre mère Scott. Je pense que tu as déjà rencontré Allison par l’intermédiaire de Chris, » dit Stiles. « Scott, c’est mon super sexy, affectueux, enfoiré de petit-ami, Peter. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer, » dit Peter, tendant la main pour serrer celle de Scott. Scott la regarde avec hésitation, jetant un coup d’œil à Stiles. Peter se prépare pour ce qu’il sait arriver. Il est trop vieux, trop grossier, un loup-garou dangereux, etc. Il a déjà tout entendu.

« Ouais, moi aussi, » dit Scott. Peter n’écoute pas s’il y a un mensonge dans son pouls, il ne veut pas savoir.

« Hé, Peter, » dit Allison en souriant. Elle s’avance, pousse Scott hors du chemin et tire Peter vers elle pour un câlin.

Peter a toujours aimé Allison. À son avis, elle a obtenu les meilleurs traits de ses deux parents. Elle a la nature lucide de Chris et la volonté de Victoria de détruire quiconque se dresse sur son chemin. Il ne l’a pas vue depuis quelques années, pas depuis qu’elle s’est mariée, mais elle est plus belle que jamais et lui sourit vivement.    


« Comment ça va ? Tu empêches papa de pourrir dans ce bar ? » demande-t-elle.    


« Comme si j’étais en mesure de faire changer d’avis ce vieil homme têtu à propos de quoi que ce soit, » dit Peter.    


« Attention, il a seulement quelques années de plus que toi, » dit Stiles.    


« Traître, » dit Peter. Stiles sourit juste effrontément.

Peter a une heure de libre, alors ils errent dans l’aire de restauration de la convention pour aller chercher de quoi déjeuner. Scott se détend un peu après un certain temps. Peter est presque sûr que ça n’a rien à voir avec lui, mais plutôt comment Allison et Stiles interagissent avec lui. Ça leur est facile et ils sont heureux de lui parler, alors Scott baisse un peu la garde. Bien. Peter ne demanderait jamais à Stiles de choisir entre lui et son meilleur ami, sachant que de tels ultimatums ne se passent jamais bien, mais il ne sait pas si Scott pense de la même façon.   


Peter doit s’excuser avant que les autres n’aient fini de manger, ne voulant pas être en retard pour son client. Stiles se lève avec lui, tirant Peter près de lui. Il l’embrasse profondément, revendiquant sa réclamation pour que tout le monde le voit. Peter fredonne son accord, une grande main encadrant la mâchoire délicate de Stiles alors qu’il l’embrasse en retour.

« Je reviens dans un instant, » dit Stiles.

« Prend ton temps, mon amour, » dit Peter. Stiles sourit. C’est un surnom que Peter a incorporé depuis qu’il a dit à Stiles qu’il l’aime. Ça vaut le coup de voir la manière dont le visage de Stiles s’illumine à chaque fois qu’il l’utilise.

Peter quitte Stiles et ses amis et retourne au stand. Boyd vient de commencer une pièce et Ennis est allé prendre son déjeuner. Erica est au milieu d’un tatouage donc heureusement aucun d’entre eux ne peut l’embêter sur la façon dont la rencontre avec le meilleur ami s’est déroulée. Ce n’était pas terrible, mais ça aurait certainement pu être mieux. En fin de compte, Peter sait que Stiles l’aime et que même si Scott ne l’aime pas, Stiles n’a jamais été du genre à prendre au sérieux les plaintes des gens au sujet de sa vie.

Stiles revient une heure et quelques plus tard, se perchant près de Peter pour le regarder travailler. Il ne sent pas la détresse ou la préoccupation, ce qui détend Peter. Aucune dispute avec Scott alors. Du moins, pas une dont Stiles se soucie particulièrement. Ça facilite le reste de la journée.   


Peter baise durement Stiles cette nuit-là quand ils rentrent à leur hôtel. Il est fatigué, mais bizarrement plein d’énergie, ils ont tous les deux besoin de toucher et de goûter l’autre. Les soupirs et les gémissements de plaisir de Stiles résonnent à travers la pièce, la plus belle symphonie que Peter ait jamais entendue. Il suce des marques sombres sur la gorge de Stiles et le fait jouir jusqu’à ce qu’il crie. C’est une nuit magnifique.

Le reste de la convention passe rapidement et sans incident majeur. Un des gars que Boyd tatoue tombe dans les pommes, mais si c’est l’étendue de leurs problèmes, Peter n’est pas inquiet.

* * *

Quelques semaines après la convention de tatouage, Peter est chez Talia pour une réunion de meute. Il a évité les trois dernières et il est à court d’excuses qu’il sait que Talia ne croit pas de toute façon. Il se dit que s’il fait une apparition, il peut disparaître de n’importe où près de Laura et Patrick pour les prochaines semaines. Il espère, jusqu’au mariage le mois prochain. Bien sûr, grâce à sa chance interstellaire, Laura le voit et se dirige vers lui dès qu’il s’assoit dans le patio.

Peter soupire, la regardant marcher, bébé Carmen sur sa hanche. Il doit l'admettre, Carmen est adorable. Elle a les yeux verts de Patrick et même à deux mois, elle a déjà les cheveux épais et foncés de Laura. Il ne la déteste pas, il n’aurait probablement pas pu même s’il avait essayé. Il a envoyé la quantité appropriée de cadeaux quand elle est née, mais il n’a toujours pas envie d’être avec ses parents.    


« Peter, » dit Laura en saluant quand elle est assez proche pour s’asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui. Elle n’attend pas qu’il dise quoi que ce soit avant de continuer. 

« Qui était le fleuriste qui s’est occupé des arrangements de ma baby shower ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Peter. Il n’a pas dit à Laura à propos de Stiles. Il n’a dit à personne dans la meute à propos de Stiles, vraiment. Cora le sait parce qu’elle travaille avec lui, mais Ennis, Erica, et Boyd ne sont pas dans la meute Hale et n’ont rien dit.    


« Je ne suis pas fan de qui nous allons prendre avec les fleurs du mariage et je voulais parler à ton fleuriste, » dit Laura, faisant rebondir Carmen sur ses genoux. 

« Ouais, les fleurs de la baby shower n’étaient pas de la bonne couleur, mais les arrangements étaient splendides. »   


« Hmm, » dit Peter. Il n’était pas ravi quand il est arrivé, mais toute la bonne volonté qu’il avait a disparu. « Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demande Laura.    


« Parce que tu épouses mon ex, qui t’as mis en cloque alors que lui et moi vivions toujours ensemble, » dit Peter. « Excuse-moi de ne pas penser que tu mérites de belles fleurs. »   


Laura a le culot d’avoir l’air offensée, ce qui est vraiment trop pour Peter. Il se lève et s’éloigne, faisant route vers l’endroit où Cora et Derek discutent près de la cheminée. Ils ne disent rien quand ils voient son visage, font juste de la place pour lui.  _ Les seuls utiles dans cette foutue famille _ , pense Peter.

Le truc c’est que les affaires de Stiles tournent au ralenti ces derniers temps. Il n’est pas dans une situation financière difficile, mais un mariage, surtout un grand mariage de Hale, l’aiderait vraiment en ce moment. Même si Peter aimerait être égoïste et ne pas parler à Stiles de la demande de Laura, il ne peut pas le faire en toute bonne conscience. Peter est un bâtard, il l'admet volontiers n’importe quand, mais pas aux dépens de Stiles. L’amour le rend stupide, semble-t-il.

Peter tient le coup pendant quelques heures jusqu’à ce que Talia l’ait suffisamment vu se mêler avant de se retirer. Il attend qu’elle soit distraite avec bébé Carmen pour se faufiler, moto vrombissante alors qu’il démarre. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui, mais ce qu’il veut vraiment, c’est être près de Stiles. Surtout qu’il doit lui dire que Laura le veut pour le mariage. Mieux vaut maintenant que de le repousser, suppose-t-il.

Quand il arrive à la boutique, Liam est juste en train de tout fermer. Il salue joyeusement Peter et le dirige vers l’arrière, où se trouve la zone de travail de Stiles.  Même s’ils sont ensemble depuis des mois, Peter n’est pas venu très souvent ici. L’odeur des fleurs peut y être accablante pour son nez sensible et il n’a pas particulièrement envie d’éternuer partout sur Stiles.

Stiles semble être d’aussi mauvaise humeur que Peter cependant, coupant les tiges des roses qu’il tient un peu plus vicieusement que nécessaire, de l’avis de Peter. Il marmonne dans sa barbe, trop bas pour que Peter distingue ce qu’il dit, mais assez pour savoir qu’il se dispute avec lui-même, une habitude qu’il a quand il essaie de dissiper ses angoisses. Peter fronce les sourcils et frappe légèrement sur le cadre de la porte pour annoncer son arrivée.    


« Putain ! » dit Stiles, sursautant alors qu’il se retourne. Il s’affale quand il voit que c’est Peter. « Mon Dieu, je suis content que tu sois pas un meurtrier. »

« Un meurtrier assez poli pour annoncer sa présence en toquant ? » demande Peter.    


« Tu n’as pas besoin d’être impoli pour tuer quelqu’un, » dit Stiles, faisant ricaner Peter.   


Peter entre plus profondément dans la pièce, ignorant le chatouillement dans son nez. Il embrasse Stiles en guise de bonjour, puis recule assez pour voir son visage quand il demande, « Qu’est-ce qui te tracasses, mon amour ? »   


Il s’attend à ce que Stiles nie que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il se mord la lèvre pendant une seconde avant de dire, « As-tu honte de moi ? »   


Peter cligne des yeux de confusion, parce que quoi ?   


« Quoi ? » demande Peter.

« Je veux dire, tu as rencontré mes proches, Scott et mon père. Je n’ai rencontré personne de ta famille à part Cora, » dit Stiles, les mots sortant rapidement. « Tu ne veux pas qu’ils me rencontrent ? C’est embarrassant parce que je ne suis pas un loup-garou ? »   


« Stiles, je t’aime, loup-garou ou pas, » dit Peter.    


« Ouais, je t’aime aussi, » dit Stiles un peu dédaigneusement, si quelqu’un demande à Peter. « Mais mec, c’est comme si tu essayais de me cacher de ta famille. »   


« La dernière fois que j’ai aimé quelqu’un et que je l’ai laissé rencontrer ma famille, il s’est fiancé à ma nièce et l’a mise enceinte, » dit Peter. Il sait immédiatement que c’est la mauvaise chose à dire parce que les yeux de Stiles rétrécissent dangereusement.

« Je ne suis pas Patrick, » dit-il froidement. « Et si ça ne te fais rien, j’aimerai bien ne pas être puni pour ses conneries, merci. »   


Stiles tourne le dos à Peter, retournant à la mutilation de ses tiges de roses. Elles sont toutes une cause perdue à ce stade et Peter est presque sûr que Stiles le fait juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire.    


« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, » dit Peter. « Je sais que tu ne ferais pas cela. »   


« Bien sûr. »

Peter soupire, passant une main sur son visage. Il est fatigué, son humeur est pourrie et la dernière chose qu’il veut faire est de gérer ça maintenant. Il considère l’idée de simplement partir et laisser Stiles mijoter tout seul (il aurait fait ça à presque n’importe qui d’autre), mais il ne peut pas. Pas à Stiles.    


« Stiles, » dit Peter doucement. Stiles ne lève pas les yeux, mais Peter peut dire par l’inclinaison de sa tête qu’il écoute. « Ma famille est... compliquée. Il y a beaucoup de chagrins partout et beaucoup d’opinions sur la façon dont j’aurais dû gérer la situation de Laura et Patrick. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois là parce que je ne sais pas si tu seras mal traité à cause de moi. »

« C’est stupide, » dit Stiles, se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face. Pendant une seconde, il pense que Stiles va commencer à lui crier dessus, avant qu’il ne continue à parler. « C’est des conneries qu’ils aient des opinions sur la façon dont  _ tu _ devrais réagir. C’est Laura et Patrick qui ont merdé, pas toi. C’est eux qui devraient être traités comme des putains de parias. »   


Peter souffle et regarde vers le bas avec un sourire. Stiles, ce beau et fougueux garçon, prêt à passer de zéro à cent en une seconde, prêt à changer de cap en un instant si quelqu’un à qui il tient est traité injustement.

Stiles est toujours en train de parler, de dire à quel point la famille de Peter est pathétiquement injuste, mais les yeux de Peter sont concentrés au-dessus de l’épaule de Stiles. Là, accrochés au tableau d’affichage sur le mur, se trouvent tous les croquis laissés par Peter dans la boutique de Stiles depuis qu’il l’a envahi avec son carnet. Les mufliers détaillés et les lys asiatiques sont devant et au centre, mais ils sont tous là, même ceux que Peter pensait avoir jetés.   


Peter fait un pas en avant, prenant Stiles par surprise au milieu de sa diatribe et l’attire par les passants de sa ceinture. Stiles a l’air surpris, puis Peter l’embrasse intensément parce que putain, Peter l’aime. Il l’aime plus qu’il ne peut supporter. Il l’aime assez pour que ce soit un peu terrifiant, de laisser quelqu’un avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui, mais il est trop profondément dedans pour vouloir autre chose.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait ressentir ça, » murmure Peter contre les lèvres de Stiles. « Ce n’était pas mon intention. »   


Stiles s’affale dans sa prise, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Peter. Il se blottit contre la gorge de Peter et Peter le laisse faire.    


« Je sais, » dit Stiles. « C’est juste une journée bizarre. »   


« Bizarre comment ? » demande Peter.    


« J’ai eu genre trois personnes qui ont annulés des commandes, mon ex a essayé de m’ajouter sur Facebook et je me suis rendu compte que j’avais plus de médicaments contre l’anxiété, ce qui explique vraiment beaucoup, » dit Stiles.

« Allons dîner, hm ? Je suis sûr que tu n’as pas mangé aujourd’hui, » dit Peter.    


« Liam m’a fait manger à midi, » dit Stiles, mais il range les roses et suit Peter à l’arrière, jusqu’aux escaliers qui mènent à son appartement. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit pour lui foutre la trouille de sa vie, mais il est toujours attentif pour que je mange à midi quand tu n’es pas là. »   


« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » dit Peter.

« Tu n’es qu’un sale menteur, » dit Stiles, mais il glisse ses doigts dans ceux de Peter.   


Normalement, Peter aime cuisiner pour Stiles. C’est une forme de soin que lui et son loup apprécient profondément, mais ce soir ils commandent. Il préfère passer la nuit sur le canapé avec la tête de Stiles sur ses genoux, caressant ses cheveux avec ses doigts pendant qu’ils regardent des rediffusions et attendent que la nourriture chinoise arrive.

Stiles, comme toujours, est un baume pour son âme de brute. Il s’adoucit autour de lui d’une manière qu’il ne le fait avec personne d’autre. Il a aimé Patrick, mais il ne pense pas avoir été aussi ouvert avec lui. Une partie de lui peut le comprendre, suppose-t-il, d’avoir cherché de l’affection ailleurs si Peter n’a pas été complètement ouvert avec lui. Peter n’a pas, ne  _ pouvait  _ pas, partager tout ce qu’il est avec Patrick. Il n’a pas vraiment voulu essayer non plus. Il peut admettre ça, qu’il était fautif dans le fait qu’il ne s’est pas ouvert à Patrick autant qu’il aurait dû pour quelqu’un qu’il aimait, mais il n’excuse pas la tricherie, surtout avec sa nièce.

« OK, nous sommes là où je voulais qu’on soit dans ma vision des choses, » dit Stiles, assis et jouant avec les doigts de Peter. Les boîtes de chinois vides sont jonchées sur la table basse de Stiles. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans la tienne ? »   


Peter ne se donne pas la peine de demander comment Stiles le sait. Cet homme peut le lire comme un foutu livre.    


« Le barbecue de meute était aujourd’hui, » dit Peter.    


« D’accord, » dit Stiles. « Ils t’ont mal traité ? Je dois crever des pneus ? »

Peter ricane. « Non, espèce de hooligan, calme-toi, » dit Peter. « Laura m’a demandé tes coordonnées. Elle n’est pas contente de ce que fait le fleuriste qui va s'occuper de son mariage et voudrait te parler. »   


Peter s’attend à ce que Stiles soit excité. Les mariages de Hale sont grands et chers, et il pourrait probablement facturer ce qu’il veut, supplément du client trou du cul inclus, pour une telle commande faite à la dernière minute. Mais Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.    


« Eh bien ouais, elle ne peut pas être heureuse d’embaucher Steve. Ce crétin ne saurait pas reconnaître un arrangement de mariage approprié même si ça lui mordait le cul, » dit Stiles. Peter a rencontré ce Steve Weiss et est enclin à être d’accord. « Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j’y réfléchirais, » dit Peter. « Je ne voulais rien lui dire avant de t’en avoir parlé. »   


« Pourquoi ? » demande Stiles. « T’as pas besoin de ma permission pour lui dire d’aller se faire foutre. »   


« Si tu veux accepter le job... » dit Peter, mais s’arrête quand il voit comment Stiles fait la grimace.    


« Pourquoi je voudrais faire son mariage ? » demande Stiles, incrédule. « Elle mérite des pissenlits avec du digitaire pour son feuillage. Et comme je ne ferais jamais ça, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça. »   


« Je sais que les affaires ont été lentes dernièrement- »   


« Je peux recommander quelqu’un, mais je ne vais pas accepter la commande de quelqu’un qui t’as fait du mal, » dit-il fermement. « La saison du bal est dans quelques semaines, ça ira jusque-là. »   


« Stiles... »

« Je vais continuer à t’interrompre toute la nuit si je le dois et on sait tous les deux à quel point tu aimes ça, » dit Stiles en souriant.   


Peter secoue la tête, mais ne peut pas empêcher un sourire de retrousser le bord de ses lèvres.    


« Très bien. Sur le même registre, le mariage est dans un mois. J’ai répondu à l’invitation avec un plus un. J’avais l’intention d’amener une escorte, juste pour voir de combien je pouvais faire augmenter la pression artérielle de tout le monde, mais je pense que ta compagnie serait infiniment mieux, » dit Peter. « Tu viens avec moi ? »   


« Tu dois vraiment aller à ce mariage ? » demande Stiles, les yeux écarquillés. « De ton ex et ta nièce ? »   


« Oui, » dit Peter avec un soupir. « La politique de meute le juge nécessaire, malheureusement. »

« Oh que oui, je viens. A. Tu ne traverses pas ça tout seul. B. Je peux me moquer de ses fleurs de merde. C. Mec, on peut tellement la faire chier, » dit Stiles, les yeux brillants. « Qu’est-ce que tu penses de me profaner dans le placard à manteau ? »   


« Toujours d’accord pour ça, » dit Peter. « Je peux te profaner sur ce canapé si tu veux un aperçu. »   


Stiles sourit méchamment.    


« Je ne dirai jamais non à ça. »

« On pourrait plonger sa robe de mariée dans de la teinture. J’ai entendu dire que le rose ombré est tendance cette saison, » suggère Stiles.    


« Non, » dit Peter, bien qu’il ne puisse s’empêcher de sourire. Ils sont chez Peter, en train de s’habiller pour la cérémonie de Laura. Stiles à l’air délicieux dans son costume et Peter est à moitié tenté de lui arracher à nouveau.    


« De faux cafards dans la nourriture ? »   


« Non. »   


« De vrais cafards dans la nourriture ? »

« Non. C’est un traiteur méditerranéen. C’est la seule partie du mariage que j’attends avec impatience, » dit Peter. Il redresse sa cravate, se regardant d’un air critique. Il sait qu’il ne surpassera pas la mariée, que Laura sera éthérée et charmante, mais il veut être beau. Il veut leur jeter ça, et Stiles, au visage. Il veut qu’ils sachent qu’il est heureux malgré eux.

« Tu pourrais toujours faire une fausse demande en mariage. Faire un beau discours sur la façon dont le fait de les voir tous heureux t’en donne envie aussi. Voler leur putain de vedette », dit Stiles.    


« Mm, tentant, » dit Peter. Il se tourne et tient tendrement le visage de Stiles dans sa main, passant son pouce sur sa pommette. « Mais si je te demande en mariage, je te promets que ce ne sera jamais faux. »   


Peter peut entendre la façon dont le souffle de Stiles fait un accroc, peut voir ses lèvres se séparer sous la surprise. Ce n’est pas quelque chose dont ils ont discuté encore, pas même un peu. Ils se sont dit qu’ils s’aiment et ils sont tous les deux d’accord sur le fait que ce n’est pas une aventure à court terme, mais c’est un sujet que ni l’un ni l’autre n’a abordé. Stiles lui sourit juste et arrange sa cravate.

« De quoi j’ai l’air ? Élégant ? Irrésistiblement beau ? J’aurais dû te faire dessiner un faux tatouage sur mon cou, pour vraiment scandaliser ta famille, » dit Stiles.    


« Tu es charmant, » dit Peter. « Tatouage dans le cou ou pas. »   


Ils emmènent la BMW de Peter au mariage, parce que ce serait nul de froisser leurs costumes. Le mariage a lieu au Beacon Hills Country Club, ce qui donne un peu envie de vomir à Peter. Le bon côté des choses, il aime toujours scandaliser tous ces gens riches et sophistiqués. Il y a un voiturier en option et Peter tressaille quand il voit qu’il a à peine l’air d’avoir l’âge de conduire sa propre voiture.

Stiles prend la main de Peter dans la sienne et la presse avant qu’ils ne montent les marches de pierre. Dès qu’ils entrent dans le hall, ils voient une mer de jacinthes partout. Elles ont l’air à moitié mortes, toutes dans des couleurs contradictoires et Stiles ne prend pas la peine de cacher sa grimace.    


« Est-ce que ça te tue un peu à l’intérieur ? » demande Peter.    


« Oui, » dit Stiles, « j’espère qu’elle pleurera sur son bouquet de merde. »   


Peter ricane et embrasse la joue de Stiles. « Allez. On peut aller au bar avant la cérémonie. »

« Je t’ai déjà raconté ce que j’ai fait pour mon discours de témoin au mariage de Scott ? » demande Stiles alors qu’ils marchent.    


« Non, » dit Peter.    


« Le speech entier du président dans Independence Day, » dit Stiles.   


Peter le regarde fixement. « Quoi ? »   


« Ouais, notre entraîneur de crosse avait l’habitude de nous le réciter avant les matchs. Et je savais que Scott allait hurler de rire. En plus, ça a fait chier Victoria qui était vraiment déterminée à faire du mariage d’Allison un conte de fées, même si elle n’en voulait pas, » dit Stiles.

Peter glousse, secouant la tête. Il peut imaginer sa rage à ce sujet et il souhaite sérieusement qu’il y ait des photos. Il se souvient vaguement que Chris a parlé d’un témoin qui s’est fait passé un savon par Victoria maintenant que Stiles le mentionne. Il aurait payé pour voir cela. Il verra si c’est sur la vidéo de Chris.    


« Je dis juste, » dit Stiles, « qu’il y a d’autres options pour irriter Laura que de lui tenir tête directement à elle et son mari de merde. »

« Je garderai ça à l’esprit, » dit Peter en embrassant la tempe de Stiles. « Je t’aime. »   


Le bar est vide sauf pour le barman, qui a l’air soulagé quand il voit que c’est eux et non pas, vraisemblablement, Laura. Il s’émerveille de savoir combien de champagne elle a bu aujourd’hui. Peter et Stiles prennent quelques verres avant que l’ouragan Talia ne balaye tout.    


« Les invités sont presque tous assis, que fais-tu ? » s’écrit-elle. Elle relève Peter d’un coup sec par le bras, manquant la manière dont les yeux de Stiles se rétrécissent. « Tu dois aller t’asseoir, maintenant. »   


« Oui, c’est sympa de te rencontrer aussi, » dit lentement Stiles d’une voix glaciale.

Talia le regarde, un peu surprise comme si elle n’avait pas vraiment remarqué sa présence avant maintenant.    


« Tu es le plus un de Peter ? » demande-t-elle.    


« Petit ami, en fait, » dit Peter, en utilisant la distraction de Talia pour tordre son bras hors de sa prise. Il l’enroule autour de la taille de Stiles, l’attirant vers lui. Le sourire de Stiles est maladivement sucré, aussi faux que la journée est longue. Il le sait, Talia le sait, mais elle sait qu’elle ne peut pas le confronter sans paraître impolie.

« Stiles Stilinski. C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer, » dit Stiles. Ses battements de cœur trébuchent sur le mensonge.    


« De même, » dit Talia et Peter sait exactement ce qu’elle pense ; une rencontre avec le shérif local serait merveilleuse pour la meute. Elle se met le doigt l’œil. « La cérémonie va commencer. Asseyez-vous, s’il vous plaît. »   


Ils suivent Talia hors du bar et jusqu’au hall. Il y a plus de jacinthes ici, encore plus tristes que celles qui sont devant. La salle est drapée de lumières scintillantes et de blanc, et même Peter doit admettre à contrecœur que ça rend bien. Il y a une grande arche à l’avant où Patrick et l’officiant sont déjà debout. Stiles et Peter se glissent dans les sièges à l’arrière, ne voulant pas s’asseoir à l’avant où le reste de la famille se trouve.

« Il ressemble à une grenouille, » dit Stiles. Peter laisse échapper un éclat de rire, gagnant quelques regards mécontents. Il s’en fiche, personne n’a encore descendu l’allée et la musique n’a pas encore commencé. « Je suis sérieux. Une grenouille. Tu as fait une plus-value. »   


Une des sœurs de Patrick envoie un regard méchant à Stiles, mais il lui fait joyeusement signe jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retourne sur son siège.    


« Bien sûr que oui, » dit Peter, prenant les mains de Stiles dans les siennes.

La harpiste que Laura a engagée est exceptionnelle, elle met dans une ambiance merveilleuse et Peter déteste ça. Bébé Carmen est adorable, portée par Cora (qui avait été lourdement soudoyée par Talia). Il y a dix demoiselles d’honneur, ce que Peter trouve un peu excessif, toutes vêtues de lavande. Cela se heurte horriblement aux fleurs, ce que Stiles est ravi de souligner.

Peter déteste en quelques sorte à quel point Laura est belle, une vision tout en blanc descendant l’allée au bras de son père. Elle sourit magnifiquement, Patrick a l’air d’avoir été frappé et si Peter était un homme meilleur, il pourrait balayer la trahison et être heureux pour eux. Peter n’est pas un homme meilleur. Peter est mesquin, irritable et amer d’avoir été obligé de venir ici.    


« Un bouquet de lys avec des arrangements de jacinthes partout ailleurs ? » chuchote Stiles, se moquant. Il sait très bien que les loups-garous peuvent les entendre et il s’en fout. Peter l’aime.

Peter se déconnecte de la plupart du discours de l’officiant sur l’amour et l’engagement, et ricane fort quand, pendant les vœux, Patrick jure de l’aimer et d’être  _ fidèle _ jusqu’au jour de sa mort. Stiles lève les yeux au ciel à ça et ignore complètement le reste, faisant des grimaces au bébé devant lui qui regarde par-dessus l’épaule de son père. Stiles lui arrache un éclat de rire, faisant se retourner tout le monde. Stiles n’a pas le moins du monde l’air désolé.

La cérémonie s’éternise, car Patrick adore les spectacles. L’estomac de Stiles grogne et il sort un vilain paquet de M&M’s, grignotant pendant qu’il regarde, désintéressé. Peter lève les sourcils, mais Stiles hausse les épaules et lui offre un M&M’s et, eh bien, Peter ne dira jamais non à ça.   


La réception se déroule dans une salle de banquet à quelques pièces de là et Stiles et Peter s’assure d’obtenir une table loin de l’avant, où les mariés seront. 

L’animation de la réception est de prendre des photos avant la réception et Peter pense que c’est une idée stupide, laissant le reste des invités meubler autour de la salle de réception, attendant la nourriture et le gâteau. Cependant, les boissons sont toujours abondantes et Peter et Stiles prennent chacun deux autres verres avant que l’heureux couple fasse une apparition.

Les gens applaudissent, roucoulent quand ils ont leur première danse, rient quand Laura fourre le visage de Patrick dans leur tranche de gâteau. Tout est assez désagréable, mais Peter est surpris de voir que c’est sa seule émotion. C’est désagréable et stupide, mais ça ne devient pas ce pic de haine. Ça ne fait pas mal comme avant quand il les regarde. Ce n’est pas du pardon, parce que ce n’est pas le genre d’homme que Peter est et il n’oubliera jamais ce qu’ils ont fait, mais il n’y a plus de douleur dans sa poitrine quand il y pense.

« Je suis heureux que ce soit arrivé, » sort Peter, de nulle part. Stiles le regarde, confus, s’arrêtant dans son lancé de petits pois et de carottes pour qu’une des nièces de Peter les attrape dans sa bouche. « Et arrête ça, elle n’est pas un chien. »   


« Tu es heureux de ce qui s’est passé ? » demande Stiles. « Et bien sûr qu’elle n’est pas un chien, elle me l’a demandé. »   


Peter fait déguerpir Élisabeth qui s’en va avec une moue, avant de tourner son attention vers Stiles. Stiles, perspicace comme toujours, peut voir le sérieux de Peter et se tourne vers lui, lui faisant complètement face.    


« Si Patrick ne m’avait pas trompé, je ne serais jamais venu dans ta boutique pour prendre des fleurs de baby shower. Je ne t’aurais jamais rencontré, » dit Peter. 

« Je suis content que ce soit arrivé. Je suis bien plus heureux avec toi qu’avant. »

Stiles le regarde amoureusement, souriant légèrement. Cela l’a toujours irrité quand ses partenaires le regardaient comme ça dans le passé. Il ne voulait pas être regardé si affectueusement, n’appréciait ce regard. Il l’aime de Stiles.    


« Je t’aime, » dit Stiles. « Je ne suis pas heureux que ce soit à cause de la peine, mais je suis ravi que tu sois venu ce jour-là. »   


Peter rapproche Stiles, l’embrasse profondément, oubliant tout le monde autour d’eux. C’est-à-dire, jusqu’à ce que Cora laisse tomber son assiette sur la table à côté d’eux avec un cliquetis, les faisant sursauter.    


« Vous êtes dégueu, » dit-elle platement, s’effondrant sur la chaise à côté de Peter et se déchaussant de ses talons avec des coups de pieds. « Pourquoi les gens insistent-ils encore pour porter des talons hauts ? C’est horrible pour vos pieds et vos chevilles, les médecins le savent. C’est idiot. »

« Laura n’a pas cédé pour te laisser porter des chaussures plates ? » demande Stiles.    


« Non, elle a dit que ça ruinerait l’esthétique avec les autres demoiselles d’honneur. Je lui ai dit que les autres demoiselles d’honneur avaient déjà une tête de plus que moi, alors qu’est-ce que ça change ? Ça l’a fait me mettre sur des talons de dix centimètres au lieu de sept, » dit Cora, grognon, en poignardant le steak dans son assiette. Stiles ricane. « Comment ça va ? » demande-t-elle à Peter. Elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas le dire avec pitié, juste de la curiosité fade.    


« Bien, » dit Peter. « J’ai l’impression d’avoir esquivé une grosse catastrophes, en fait. »

« Tu n’as pas tort, » dit Cora en regardant Laura et Patrick, fronçant le nez. « Vous voulez parier sur le temps qu’il faut avant que maman et la tante de Patrick ne se lancent dans un débat politique ? Mon argent sur moins d’une heure. »

« Ce n’est pas un pari que je suis prêt à prendre, » dit Peter.

Peter pense qu’ils devraient rester une heure de plus avant de pouvoir partir sans que Talia ne leur pète un câble. Ils grignotent du gâteau (délicieux) et discutent avec Cora, jetant parfois de la nourriture à Elizabeth quand elle revient, tapant des mains et disant qu’elle a besoin d’être nourrie comme un phoque. Peter commence à penser qu’ils pourraient faire une escapade propre, quand Laura commence à faire sa ronde aux invités. Et bien sûr, elle se dirige droit vers leur table.    


« Bonjour, oncle Peter, » Laura le salue, lui donnant un câlin très léger et très bref, ignorant la façon dont il se crispe. Elle se tourne vers Stiles, souriant de mille feux. « Et tu dois être le petit ami. »

« Stiles, » dit Stiles, tendant la main pour la lui serrer. Son visage est poliment désintéressé. Il ne lui offre pas de félicitations pour le mariage. « Nourriture au top.  Le saumon est à tomber par terre. »   


« Merci, » dit Laura. « Le décor et les fleurs ne se sont pas déroulés comme je le voulais, mais c’est la vie, je suppose. Je n’ai pas pu avoir le fleuriste que je voulais. » Elle jette un coup d’œil à Peter.    


« Ouais, je dirais bien désolé, mais ce n’est pas quelque chose que je pouvais faire en toute bonne conscience, » dit Stiles, agréablement.    


« Attends, tu es le fleuriste ? » demande Laura, puis se tourne vers Peter. « Ton petit ami est le fleuriste ? C’est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas le laisser faire mon mariage ? »   


« Oh non, il m’en a parlé, » dit Stiles. « Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas. »

Laura a l’air de vouloir demander pourquoi, mais semble réaliser que peu importe la réponse qu’elle obtiendra, ça deviendra moche. Peter est sûr qu’elle les affrontera à nouveau quand elle rentrera de sa lune de miel, mais elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas gâcher son mariage en se battant avec son oncle et son petit ami. Au lieu de ça, elle sourit fortement et commence à parler à Cora, qui semble avoir du mal à contenir son amusement.

Peter et Stiles s’esquivent peu après, laissant leur cadeau (un chèque-cadeau de 10 $ de chez McDonald’s) avant de partir. Peter est tenté d’accepter l’offre de Stiles sur le sexe dans le vestiaire, surtout avec à quel point il est sexy avec ses manches de chemise retroussées jusqu’aux coudes, son tatouage de muflier montré dans son ensemble. Finalement, il veut juste le ramener à la maison pour pouvoir baiser son petit ami longtemps et durement dans son propre lit. Parce que de toute façon, la meilleure façon de faire quoi que ce soit, c’est de le faire avec Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


End file.
